Twisted Fate
by Tatsuki Uotani
Summary: 3 months ago Cassidy took me up to the room he got at the Grande and we did as planned. 3 months ago Cassidy stepped off the roof believing there was nothing left to live for. This is a MaDi story with a twist. Implied LoVe.
1. It's Been Three Months

I own nothing, so yes, I am writing this naked.

This can't be happening.

Of all the things to go wrong in my life, getting the flu just had to be another one. While the 09er's could snap their fingers and be in perfect comfort, I am leaning over the toilet throwing up my guts while home alone. I decided to go home for the weekend to talk to my parents about school seeing as how they were so weird about me going off to college to live with someone I didn't know. Ok, Parker Lee wasn't that bad but... Ok, maybe she was.

Then again, nothing ever seemed to go right for me these days. When I looked at the thermometer three hours ago and read the 100.8 degree temperature, I knew the bad luck was only continuing.

I lurched forward again into the toilet and dry heaved yet again. With nothing in my stomach, the toilet stayed clean for the most part. I leaned against the wall next to me and felt like hitting my head against it. Stupid STUPID life, why me?... I wonder if Cassidy use to think that...

Cassidy...

It has been almost 3 months since he made me smile. 3 months since we went to the room he rented at the Neptune Grande. 3 months since we had sex for the first time and snuggled together in the bed. 3 months since I went and took a shower and found all my things gone. 3 months since he tried to kill Veronica, confessed his rape, and was found out. 3 months since he found nothing left to live for and stepped back off the roof.

It's been that long since I have been happy.

But that is alright, I wasn't meant to be happy, right? If I was, my life wouldn't have been changed by the doctors at the hospital and my boyfriend wouldn't have committed suicide.

I sighed and almost felt a sense of relief. Had my stomach given up on the torture? I guess it saw no fun in picking on the weak for too long. Not like I was giving it much of a response.

I wasn't giving anything much of a response these days. Even when the brother of my ex shows up at my dorm door drunk and looking for a booty call from my over peppy roommate. Even when he said those horrible things to me, my reaction was nothing more then staring at him. And I refuse to believe the things he said to me, there was no way I was Cassidy's beard. I wasn't just there to make him look like a man, because if I was, he would have been a man far before the night at the Grande and showed me how much of a man he was.

I don't regret it. I don't regret anything we did or any feelings I even had for him. I just hope that he died feeling the same way.

A/N: I am not really naked XD.

**Reviews **bring happiness, and happiness brings updates. Figure it out .-

Next one will be a longer.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

A/N: If it seems a little rushed, I am sorry, but I just typed out this whole fucking chapter and then it died. My Internet that is. We are having a massive wind storm right now and right before I went to press save, BAM. Died. The whole thing lost. I will try to redo it the way I had it before

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pains faded away and my fever went down, I decided to head back on campus. It was still early morning and no one seemed to be awake except me. Well, then again who would expect college students to be awake at this time on a Sunday? But then again it is kinda peaceful when there are no rapists lurking and drunk frat boys holding parties.

I decided to take the long way back to my dorm room so I could have some time to think, though I am not sure I wanted to think about anything right now. Other then the fact that I took the least pleasurable route back to my room. I passed right behind the Pi Sig frat house. I had to go around it to get head to my place, I knew but I didn't like it. The only sense of relief that I got was the fact that is was still 8 in the morning and them of all people would still be fast asleep until late afternoon.

Or so I thought.

But I also thought that these pains in my stomach would go away too but I was wrong. They came back even worse then before. But this time I didn't feel like throwing up, I felt like someone had ambushed me from the behind and repeatedly stabbed me with a dull kitchen knife. Kinda the way I felt when I found out about the other side of Cassidy that no one knew about. Except this pain was not mental.

_Maybe I should go to the hospital_... I thought to myself but there was no way I was driving there. I wanted to at least get back to my dorm before I decided anything.

I didn't make it five steps.

I stumbled to the side and smacked my head, hand, and shoulder against the side of the house and winced. I tried to use it to keep me steady. _Maybe I will just call Veronica and have her come get me_. My breathing became labored and I rested my back against the wall and slowly slid down it, fumbling for my phone. I began searching for her number and briefly realized that maybe I should have went backward on the list, seeing as how 'V' was at the end of the list.

I hardly made it to the 'M's when my vision started to double and I started the feel weaker. I tried to blink it away and breath but everytime I tried to stop the pains in my stomach and regain my strength, the worst that it got. This vaguely reminded me of the mistake I made playing video games all summer and then joining Volleyball in middle school. They ran us so hard and I was so out of shape that I nearly passed out. My loss of hearing was slowly coming along and my vision was almost blank when I saw a tall figure walking toward me.

I closed my eyes slowly_. With my luck that is probably the campus rapist_... With my luck these days, I wouldn't doubt it.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I opened my eyes, much to my dislike as the place I was in was beaming with light. I covered my eyes as quickly as I could with what appears to be a sheet. _So I am in a bed...?_

I heard a manly chuckle a few feet away. _How old was this guy?_

"Hello Miss Mackenzie. I see you are awake now. Are you feeling alright?" The person said warmly. I pulled my head out from under the blanket.

"My name is Dr. Bitner. You gave us quiet a scare when you came in, but you will be alright." He smiles.

I looked around the room and realized that I was in a hospital room. A very bright one at that. The man standing in from of me was a tall slender man with gray and balding hair. I smiled to him and looked to my side where there was an IV stand and a few monitors attached to me.

"I've been better..." He smiled weakly at him and sat up.

"Well, that is understandable. Though I am sorry to inform you that while we ran some routine tests on you we discovered that you have Chlamydia. It is a dangerous but very curable disease that can be taken care of right away." He smiled.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. _Chlamydia?? How could I have... _I frowned.

"Cassidy..."

"Excuse me?"

I just shook my head and he continued. "As much as we are aware, you are not allergic to any of the medication for treating it. And seeing as how you haven't had it that long, you should be alright. But I am afraid we can not determine whether or not your baby will be infected with the disease cause of how early you are in your pregnancy."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Pregnant!? I am not pregnant!" I looked at him like he was a DISEASE and he pointed to one of the monitors. There were two heart monitors and I immediately lifted the blanket off myself and saw them attached to my stomach. I didn't look pregnant, I haven't changed in years.

"I am sorry to have inform you of this. I thought that perhaps you already knew about your pregnancy..." He begin but I drowned him out with my thoughts. _There is just no way..._

"But how? I only had sex ONCE and we were safe about it!" This couldn't be happening.

"It only takes one time Cindy, even if you are using birth control and a condom." He gave me another smile. _He seems way to happy about this..._

"But you do have options." He frowned. "There is always adoption and abortion if you feel that you will not be able to take care of the baby..."

"I am not going to kill it or give it away like it is some sort of THING!" Wow, hormones kicking in.

My heart started to beat faster and the monitor showed it.

"Please calm down Cindy... If you wish to keep the baby that is an even better choice." He pulled out his clipboard. "I will write you a daily prescription for Zithromax which you will take for 8 days to cure your STD. Also, I am going to schedule you monthly appointments for your check ups. A nurse will be in here shortly to remove your IV and get you ready to send home." He placed his clipboard at his side and walked out. I don't think he fully understand what he just told to me... what a fucking optimist.

Before he made it out he popped his head back in. "There is a young man waiting out here to take you home when you are ready." He disappeared again.

_So, the person stayed..._ I sighed and laid my head back onto the pillow and a few tear drops ran down my face. This can't be happening. I just started college... Started to get my life back after what happened with Cassidy... and now this. He leaves me with an STD and a fatherless child.

I quickly wiped the tears away. I shouldn't be crying in sadness about this. I should be laughing and smiling, crying tears of joy with the one I love who feels the same way I do. But no. That is not how my life works. I was Cindy Mackenzie suppose to be Sinclair. I was the girl no one noticed in high school and a computer nerd. Cassidy had been the only boy to notice me and now he was gone.

What would my parents think about this? I have seen it too many times that the parents of pregnant teens disown their children when they find out they are pregnant. What was I to do if that happened? I doubt they would let me keep a baby in the dorm rooms and Parker didn't seem to like crying babies too much. Veronica lives with her father in a small two room apartment and I couldn't ask her for that much. If my parents did except me I could move back home and take online classes and raise the child of a suicidal mass murderer.

Damn, I should write a book.

And what about the Casablancas family? Should I tell them? Seeing as how the former Mrs. Casablancas never sees her family anymore and Mr. Casablancas fled the country, there was no reason at all to tell the current Mrs. Casablancas. And then there was Dick, Cassidy's brother.

The only one that was still around and happened to live right on campus with me.

Fuck. Maybe I should re-think telling the Casablancas' anything...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok... I tried to redo it as best as possible... Please review and tell me what you think. What you liked, disliked, what you want to see in it, ext. I have my ideas but it always nice to know what the readers want as well.


	3. You're Not Clark Kent

A/N: With a new quarter in College comes adjustments. Sorry it took me a while to finally update. I am taking 18 credits this quarter and just finished my first week. Anyways, the next chapter wishes you to read it and to review it. It told me so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With everything on my mind at the time, it was no surprise that I didn't notice the nurse come in and start to remove all the things attached to me. Right now I was overwhemed with the knowledge of a baby and having to fight an STD from my dead ex boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, that always sounded weird to me whenever I talked about Cassidy. We had never really broken up, actually, we had just gotten back together. But I guess when they decide to commit suicide it is kinda like sending you a note in your locker at school and never speaking to you again. But even I, the person everyone thought would go crazy, did not see dead people.

"Now, I am just going to..."

"Ahh!!" I yelled, almost jerking my arm way from the nurse that began removing my IV. As cute and small as she was, she kept my arm still.

"I am sorry miss! Did I startle you?" She looked at me with consern.

"No... no it's fine... Just didn't see you there..." I gulped and relaxed again.

She finally pulled out the IV in my arm and unhooked me from each machine. I sat up on the side of the bed and let my feet dangle just above the tile floor. Damn did I need to shave my legs.

"Alright Missy," the nurse said in an abnormally high pitched voice. "Here are your prescription papers and a list of all the prenatal vitamins that are recommended for you." She smiled and handed me another piece of paper. "And these are the dates for all your check-ups up until the due date. If you can't make it, please call and reschedule as soon as possible."

I just smiled at her and wondered if SHE was more happy about my baby then I was. "Thank you."

The nurse, who I read the name on the paper as 'Madison', I shivered, had laid out the clothes I was wearing when I fainted, but they looked washed. I only figured this because there was the absents of wrinkles, grass and mud stains, and whatever was splattered on the side of the disgusting frat boy house.

"Well, get dressed and sign out out front. Have a wonderful day!" She waved and walked out of the room. I wanted to puke; people that happy should be shot.

Not that happiness wasn't good, I guess I was just a little jealous. I wouldn't want to be that happy about everything, but a little bit of happiness is good for people.

When I put my clothes back on, I made sure all my belongings were still in my pockets; keys, piece of paper I scribbled random notes on, pack of gum, and... no cell phone. _Damnit... they must have it at the front counter... _I frowned and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. Aside from looking like I got hit by a bus, I looked like a supermodel. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and sighed realizing that I needed to re-dye my hair, the red was slowly fading to pink. What an ugly color pink is. I think I am going to dye it back to blue again, that always went nice with everything.

I pocketed the papers I was given before heading out of the room. The hospital was pretty packed and many familar faces jumped out at me; Casey Gant from high school was sitting in the waiting room, Janie from the supermarket, always the lady at customer service, and a few little girls that she remembers seeing at Neptune Elementry. When I reached the desk with the sign out form, I spotted him; Dick Casablancas.

He was talking to the lady running the computer across the counter and she seemed uninterested in what was most likely his flirting. I nervously walked up to the counter and smiled at the lady. "I am here to check out." I kept my eyes locked on the back of the computer monitor and never moved them over to look at Dick. He was the LAST person I needed to talk to right now. Not after finding out that I was pregnant with his dead brothers baby. Dick was a train wreck after what happened with Cassidy and I doubt the tale of me getting knocked up would brighten his cheery day. Hmph, or mine.

But he didn't look all that sad today, at least what I saw of him anyways. His eyes didn't show that sad gleam and his ablity to stand up straight hinted that he may not be drunk.

"Here you go ma'am, just sign here..." She handed her a pen and Mac signed her legal name and returned the items. She then turned around and stared at all people sitting there, all waiting for someone they cared to get out of the doctors safely. Now I just needed to find the one that was waiting for _me._

"So, how are you Mackie?" I heard from behind me and slowly shut my eyes, hoping to wake up when I opened them again.

"Did you lose your hearing?" He was walking up from behind me and I walked away from him and sat in one of the chairs.

"I can hear you just fine, I am just choosing to ignore it Dick." I sighed. _Come on night in shining armor, right now would be a good time to swip me off my feet and take me away..._

He sat next to me and grinned that cocky grin that marked him, "So, how did it go in there? You gunna be alright?"

"They say I will be just fine Dick, there was nothing wrong with me." I answered, not really caring.

"Nothing wrong with you? You passed out and looked like you were dying when I found you." He throw out there.

"What??!!" I state upright and looked at him like I did at the doctor earlier.

"Yeah, don't you remember? You passed out outside Pi Sig and I took you to the hospital?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That was you???" I was so confused. Here I am worried about seeing Dick and he just happens to be the guy that brought me here in the first place. I just leaned back again and exhaled a huge breath I had been holding in.

"Yeah, I was all Clark Kent like and rescued you."

"Did you fly?"

"Um, no Mackie, I can't do that yet. I may be awesome, but I haven't mastered that yet."

"Then you are not Clark Kent," I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Come on Mackie, don't I get a little credit for bringing you here before you died of some sort of illness or whatever happened to you?"

"..." I chose to change the subject. "Do you know where my phone is?"

He pulled it out of this pocket and flashed it in front of my face. "This it?" He grinned.

I snatched it out of his hands and examined it for damage.

"I took it so I could call your parents and tell them that you were here. But the only person home was Ryan and the babysitter so I just talked to them for a while."

"The babysitter or my little brother?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Well both actually, mostly Ryan though. I told him that you were at the hospital and to have your parents call you when they got home. They went out for the day together or something like that." he shrugged. "Your brother is a pretty cool little dude."

"Not when you live with him." I mumbled.

He just laughed and we fell silent. Before the awkwardness killed me I coughed. "So are you going to take me home or what?" I looked over at him.

"Driver Dick at your service," He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and smirked. "Let's go." He got up and I followed him out, avoiding the look I got from Casey Gant from across the room.

When we reached his truck, he unlocked it from his keys and we seated ourselves. "Are you sure you are alright, you look like hell."

"Thank you Dick for the confidence booster." he glared at him and buckled my seat belt.

"No dude! I wasn't meaning it like that! I don't think you are ugly. You're actually really pretty but... It is like... A figure of speech or whatever... Like you look sick and shit so... That is suppose to be like hell or whatever and..."

"Dick, stop while you are ahead. Plus, the complimenting is even weirder then your explanations." I held back a laugh but I did smile.

"Ok... But you get it right?" he started the car and stared at me while he backed up.

"Yeah, I get it. So hey, can we stop at the Pharmacy... There is something I need to pick up..." I asked.

"I thought you said there was nothing wrong with you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Of course there was something wrong with me, there was alway something wrong and the coincidence that Dick Casablancas was the one that found me having morning sickness and passing out just shows how right that statement is. Was I Adoff Hitler in a past life?? Because I must have done some stupid shit in the past to have this _perfect_ life. Ok, maybe not Hitler... Maybe Hannibal Lecter... Wait, he wasn't real.

"There isn't... I just have a headache..." I lied and he bought it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT. Finished that chapter. Please **review**and add it to your Story Alert list so you know when I update. The next chapter shouldn't take so long to write but I would like a few more reviews before I continue, so tell a friend.


	4. Not Only When You Are Drunk

A/N: Again, I own nothing.

* * *

"So, do you want me to come in there with you?" Dick asked me when he pulled up to the Pharmacy. 

"No. I can go by myself. I will only be a minute."

"You got it girl." He leaned back his chair and made himself comfortable.

I glared at him and shook my head. He had his eyes closed and I couldn't help but stare at his slightly exposed stomach. My eyes later wandered to the rest of his body. _Damn..._ I shook my head, opened the car door, and headed inside. Once I was a good distance from the door and was heading to the back of the store to the counter, I pulled out the papers I got from the doctor.

_So... He wants me to get Nestabs... and.. _I had almost forgotten about the Zithromax. I frowned. I still couldn't believe that I actually managed to get Chlamydia AND pregnant from Cassidy before he died. But I was taking it better then I would have imagined. Well, I'm not rolling on the floor like a mad man and freaking out about everything. Well, at least not yet.

When I did get back to the counter and hadn't the Pharmacist my paper, he quickly read it and smiled at me. My reflexes took over and I just smiled back and stood waiting for him to fill my medication and get going. Back in the car with Dick. How fun the rest of the trip is going to be.

Where was he going to take me? Where was I to go? Back to the dorm room seems reasonable but after a while, people are going to start to notice my pregnant figure and moodiness. And after another 7 months or so it is going to be all too obvious when I am carrying a new born around with me and a diaper bag over my shoulder. I have no place to go and no idea what to do. I was fucked.

There was one person I could talk to, I knew that. She would always be there to help me through anything I needed. But maybe this was a little too much for even Veronica Mars.

Well, maybe not. Considering she did help Duncan Kane rescue his daughter and flee the country while avoiding the local sheriff's department and the FBI.

But how would I tell her?

"Here you go Miss Mackenzie. You take good care of that baby," he smiled and handed me the bag with my prescription bottles in it. "Make sure you read the label carefully and don't consume ANY alcoholic beverages while on the medication or during your pregnancy." I nodded and mumbled a small thank you before heading out of the store. The papers already showed proof of my health insurance and the cost of the medication would just be added to that for my pregnancy.

When I got back into the truck I kept the bag hidden on my right side. Dick was still laying back in his seat but now he looked asleep. I coughed a little bit to see if he would realize I was there or if he really was sleeping. He didn't stir. Damnit.

"Dick." I pointed his leg. "Dick, wake up, we need to go."

Again, he didn't stir.

I sighed and started shaking him, then glared, defeated, when it did nothing.

One of his eyes opened. "I am awake you know."

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything?!" I yelled. Damnit he pisses me off.

"I was just seeing what you would do to me if I was asleep," he winked and sat up, readjusting his chair.

For a brief second, my face flushed red and I opened my mouth to yell something profound at him when he started to laugh and then patted my shoulder.

"Dude, I am so kidding. I was just tired and didn't want to move. I slept maybe 2 hours last night, got up to go take a piss and I forgot that they were coming for the garbage tomorrow so I took it out... Then I found you laying there and rushed you to the hospital... And I stayed there most of the time today, other then to Taco Bell for lunch." he explained and turned on the truck and left the parking lot.

"Oh..." was all that came out. I almost felt bad for taking all the time out of his day. But then I remembered who I was talking to and realized that the alternative to his day would have been drinking beer and playing video games.

We drove in silence until we reached the exit for Hearst.

"So... like why were you outside my window this morning anyways?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

I sat there for a minute and thought of what to say. There was nothing wrong with the truth.

"I was taking the long way back to my dorm." I answered truthfully.

"You could always drop in and say hi once in a while, ya know."

My head lashed to the side and I started at him for a good 5 seconds before he looked over. "What?"

"Come in and say hi? Besides the fact that your place looks like a giant rat nest, we aren't exactly friends, remember high school? Remember last week?" I spat at him and glared, looking out the window as the college came into view.

"Look... I know you and me haven't always been best buds... but, you wanna know why?"

"Not really."

"Cuz... You were both so smart, you and Beav and I could tell you know that you thought I was an idiot so I figured my best bet was to... you know... how the best defense is a good offense... So I thought..."

"So you thought you would be a complete jackass everytime you saw me and do everything possible to make things worse?" I looked at him. I knew I was right. So did he. He parked the car and turned towards me.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "The way I treated you and Beav was totally uncool and I am totally sorry for all those things I said."

I blinked but kept eye contact. "Yeah. Ok. Accepted."

"S' cool... You're so cool. I get it now, what my brother saw in you..."

Then he leaned into kiss me.

I pushed his head to the side and opened the door to the truck. I got out and started to walk away, making sure no one saw what he did. I wasn't even sure what he was trying to pull.

"Don't tell Logan, ok?" He yelled from out his window.

_No way... There was just no way he tried to kiss me... He was just leaning forward to finish what he was saying and I interupted him..._

Damn.

I could imagine him doing that drunk, but never had I imagined him attempted something like that completely sobor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, just had to use those set of lines. I love that scene and I know that if VM would have continued, they would have gotten together. Hope you like it. I did my best for now...


	5. Why Not?

My crazy quarter has ended! I get my life back now! Sorry about the LONG wait... v.v I just didn't have the time to update Winter quarter... But here I am. I hope you enjoy. If you haven't already or you want to, add my story to your story alert list so you know when I do update .-.

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 5: Why not?

'Your love is a lie' by Simple Plan blared in my ear as I tried to drowned out the sound of Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown that Parke

Your love is a life by Simple Plan blared in my ear as I tried to drowned out the sound of Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown that Parker had playing while curling her hair in her vanity mirror. She bounced happily and smiled at herself, mouthing the lyrics.

Even after everything that happened to her with the rape, she still didn't seem to be emotionally effected. I already felt bad enough that if I would have just walked into the dorm instead of being disgusted, I could have stopped it from happening to her. I was constantly reminded of this when I saw her put on her wigs and curl them like she was doing now. It made me sick to think of how helpless I was when it came to helping others. I just wasn't cut out for helping anyone.

I stared down at my I Pod and realized I had the volume at almost full blast. Great. I was having my ears burned by rap music while also being affected by my own music. Figures.

I brought my glance back to my economics homework. I sighed. The only reason I even took this class was so that I could satisfy one of my social sciences and have a pre requisite class completed for if I decided to get a degree in business as well. The class was easy enough, but the teacher was not native to America and I couldn't understand what he said half the time. I guess that didn't matter when you fell asleep 15 minutes into the class.

It had been a week since I got out of the hospital. No one noticed my increase in pill taking because no one saw that prenatal vitamins and the last of my Chlamydia treatment had been added to my regular Prozac. And since that episode last week, I hadn't passed out or felt too sick. The only time my stomach ever lurched or felt like turning over was when I had to suffer through lunch on Mondays and Wednesdays. Those were the days that Logan and Dick joined my little five man group for lunch. I often lost my appetite and left early, making up some excuse that there was an assignment I needed to finish before class.

And lucky me, today was Monday and after class this morning, I would have to endure another lunch hour with that awkward feeling in my stomach and those bright blue eyes staring at me from across the table.

But today was going to be especially difficult. Today was the day I decided I needed to tell someone about what happened. While my mother would just love to know about her soon-to-be-grandson/daughter, I wasn't ready to let her know. But I knew that I could tell Veronica, if not anyone else.

But how was I to tell her? "Hey Veronica, remember when you found me naked in the hotel room on grad night? Well, Cassidy and I had amazing sex and he knocked me up." Yeah, that sounded fantastic and full of sarcasm. Veronica wouldn't buy it.

I looked at the time and noticed that it was ten minutes before my class started and 95 minutes until I had to sit through picking at my salad and figuring out what I was going to say to Veronica.

I got up and put my book into my 'My Chemical Romance' side bag and flung it over my shoulder. I didn't bother saying good bye to Parker; I doubt she would hear me anyways. No one seemed to hear anything I had to say these days.

* * *

"I could have sworn that those were my fries, Logan."

"Then you would have been swearing in vain my dear Veronica." Logan smirked, eating another French fry that was on Veronica's plate. She just sighed but smiled at him, eating one herself.

I kept my head down most of the time. I had my fork stabbed into a croton and was making it swim through the vinaigrette dressing that was dripped onto the top. Even though I knew I was feeding two people, I never seemed to have an appetite. At these times, I always seemed to be in my own little world.

"What do you think Mac?" Piz asked.

I looked up. Everyone at the table was staring at me curiously.

"Sounds great." I threw out there, not really knowing what they were talking about. I really didn't care either.

"Wow… I have never seen you so willing to go to a party before." Wallace looked at her smiling. I just stared at everyone. Shit, that is not what I wanted.

"Well, everyone needs to get out once and a while… A little partying is not _bad…_" I tried to save myself from looking stupid. But by the looks on their faces, I knew something that I said was stupid.

"A Pi Sig party?" Dick cut in, looking at me with a grin.

"Why not?" Why not? Jesus Mac, those were the WORST parties… Well, expect for those that liked getting wasted and raped. Well, the benefit of being pregnant was that you didn't have to worry about baring a rape baby.

Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy, especially Veronica. I just ignored it and smiled. "What will I wear?" I signed, pondering out load jokingly, which lightened the mood. I just smiled as everyone started to talk about when they when they were going to come and what they had to do before hand. Dick and Logan's agenda consisted of paying alcohol while Piz and Wallace talked about homework. Veronica just continued to stare at me.

"Class doesn't start for a while Mac, wanna come to the library with me to return a book?" She smiled at me hopefully. I sighed. I guess this had to be the time when I told her. She knew something was up. Maybe she even knew I wanted to talk to her. I would never know, she was Veronica Mars, full of mystery.

"Yeah, sounds good. I have a book to get from there…" I took my uneaten plate and threw it away while slinging my bag over my shoulder again. "Later guys."

Everyone shouted goodbyes as Veronica followed me down the hall. We walked to the end of the building and out the door, heading to the library in silence. Once we reached the counter where she returned her book, I went straight upstairs without a word.

"So…" Veronica began as we got further into the shelves of books. "Are you going to tell me something…?"

I stopped. I still hadn't decided how I was going to say it.

"I need your help Veronica… I don't know what to do…"

"Anything Mac-Attack… What's up?" Veronica looked at me sympathetically.

By the look, I almost thought that she thought I wanted to talk about Cassidy and the whole ordeal. I knew Veronica wasn't ready to talk about that at all, considering I loved Cassidy and she loathed him with all her heart. He was the one that raped her and gave her a STD. Even though this did concern Cassidy, it wouldn't touch anything on her part.

I leaned against the wall furthest down the room and slid down it, putting my elbows on my knees that were bent up to my chest. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Veronica… You know graduation night?" I decided to go with a little less blunt, but not too personal.

Veronica just nodded, crouching down next to me.

"Cassidy and I…. I'm pregnant." Ok, so much for the non blunt approach.

It was dark in this part of the library but I knew the look on her face turned from empathy to shock within seconds of comprehension.

"And… It's Cassidy's… You know for sure?" she almost seemed hopeful that it wouldn't be.

"I haven't slept with anyone else." I plainly told her. There was no doubt in my mind that this child was his. I hadn't been raped and I certainly didn't have the will power to date anyone else, let alone sleep with them.

Veronica took a deep breath and sat beside me. "You're keeping the baby." She said it more like a statement than a question.

"Well, I am not going to kill it…" I was calm, but my voice started to shake. Even though I started taking the vitamins and reading up on what to do when you are pregnant, I never really grasped the full meaning of my decision. I was going to birth another human. I was going to have to go through the months of carrying it, and then I was going to have to take care of it for the rest of my life. Well, at least until it was 18. Other than my first instinct of how to hide it from others and where I would live when it was born, the thought never crossed my mind about money, time, school… my life. I started to hyperventilate slightly.

"Mac… Calm down… It will be alright…" She put her arms around me. "You have friends… There are people out there to help you…"

If I wasn't trying to concentrate on breathing, I would have snapped at her immediately. Instead, my bitching was postponed.

"You don't know that…" I choked out. I wasn't crying. Yet.

"Mac…"

"When the baby is born, where am I going to live? My parents are completely against premarital sex… and teen pregnancy?... I can't stay with them… They couldn't stand a child around the house… The dorm rooms… That isn't even a place to THINK about." I started to babble on. "I can't exactly move in with my boyfriend… Considering he is dead…" I was more talking to myself then I was to Veronica. "Not like the Casablancas family can help me… There is NO Casablancas family anymore…" I knew there was. Dick. He was about the only real Casablancas left. I think Veronica knew this too, but knew the same as I did; Dick was out of the question.

"There is Piz… Parker… She loves children… Wallace. Logan likes you too you know. And of course there is always me," She smiles warmly to me. I knew this was just to keep me sane.

"Maybe we could all get a house off-campus together… split the bills… Make it easier on you… Then you will have babysitters and everyone there to support you…" She smiled. I wanted to smile back. The theory… The help and initiate thought was all good, other then the fact that they were all college students too. I couldn't hold them back by bringing a new born into their quiet lives.

"Thanks Veronica…" That was all I could say to her help. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to sit here forever and never leave. Would that stop time from continuing? I laughed at myself. Sure Mac, whatever you want to think.

"Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" Veronica offered, standing up. "You should go home and get some rest and I will be over after my classes with some ice cream and a movie How does that sound?" She was trying to cheer me up. It worked and I ignored my gulliblness. Ice cream always excited me.

"Alright, Parker is out tonight. We should have some peace and quiet." I got up off the floor and tried to keep my balance. I almost fell over but Veronica caught me before the wall did.

"Do you want me to stay with you when I take you back? These classes are not that important…"

"No, go to class. I am going to be sleeping anyways, right?" I lied. I knew that even if I tried, sleep was not an option.

Veronica just nodded. We started to walk out of the shelves and down the stairs.

"Hey Veronica?... Could we just keep this between you and me? Just until I decided to let others know?" I knew the answer, but I just needed to clarify it with her.

"Of course. Just tell me when I can start spreading the gossip." She smile and laughed a little bit. I just shook my head and smiled. "Make sure you say that the father was an actor… Like Orlando Blood or Hugh Laurie…" I grinned. I was feeling better already.

Veronica just laughed at me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Veronica would be by my side the whole time and things were looking up. At least for now.

There it be my friends. PLEASE REVIEW. I am going to wait until a few reviews come in before I update again... See if it is popular enough to NEED to be continued :P.


	6. Third Door

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I was inspired to write by a certain reviewy. You know who you are .-. I guess 18 reviews is enough to get me to write this next chapter. Well, here you are, chapter 6 of Twisted Fate.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Third Door

Mac, you're an idiot.

I continued to repeat that over and over in my head as I looked through my closet for something nice to wear.

Mac, you're an idiot.

I pulled out my favorite pair of black capries. These should do fine, it was not like I was trying to impress or seduce anyone. I heard recently that pregnant wasn't in this season. I roamed through my draws, throwing everything out. Nothing.

I don't think I owned a shirt that would work for this occasion. I didn't want to go in my normal attire, but I didn't want to look like I was dressing up for it, it was all very very complicated.

I fell back on my bed of clothes and took in a deep breath. This was exhausting. Something was gabbing me in the back and I knew it was my Ipod. I reached under myself and grabbed it by the shirt that was over it and then set it on my night stand. I went to go throw the shirt next to me when it caught my eye. I unballed my fist and glanced at the front of the shirt. I smiled a little. It was Cassidy's.

Even though my smile soon lead my eyes to tears, it was a small moment of happiness.

I remember when he gave me this shirt, two months after we started dating. We decided to go down to the beach for a walk. He was so sweet and girly like that. We were walking for not even ten minutes, laughing about something when he grabbed my arm and drug me into the water. I yelled at him to let go and don't he dare push me in….

"_Come on Mac! It will be fun! Get a little wet!" He smiled and laughed at me while still pulling me further and further into the ocean. My back was already wet by now from all the water I kicked up from behind. That wasn't including up to my knees with water, even though I was wearing shorts._

_I said nothing to him after that and just laughed as we got further and further into the water. When the waves reached just above my knees, I suddenly tripped and fell, bring him down with me. If I wasn't paying attention, I would have laughed in the water and drowned at that time. When we came back up, the tide went out just a little and I could see him on his back laughing now, as I was on my knees, trying to get up. I will never forget his face right then._

_We later went to my house to change because his family was having a business party and he didn't want to show up wet. He borrowed some of my clothes and I told him I would wash his stuff and give it back later._

He seemed so alive… So free and different from the boy he showed in front of his friends. This was the Cassidy I loved… This was the Cassidy I missed.

I was crying. Though the tears never hit the shirt, I held the shirt close to my chest. It hurt so bad. Why did I have to remember that? Why did I have to remember the good about him? How much he meant to me… The great person he was. It only hurt more to think about him this way then it was to hate him for what he did to me.

I looked at the shirt again and smiles. This shirt really didn't seem so much like him, but I remember him wearing it that day, he must have just bought it. It wasn't anything special at all. It was just a regular navy blue shirt with white fading stripes coming up diagonal from the side. It almost looked like claw marks. Then faded into it was a logo for something, I never figured out what.

I quickly pulled off my shirt and put this one on. It fit me perfectly. I fearfully looked into the mirror and then sighed in relief. I guess some don't show for a while. I was almost 3 months pregnant and still not showing. I smiled in realization and patted my stomach lightly. At least I wouldn't be a balloon.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the bathrooms. When I got in there, I quickly brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail, and put some light eyeliner on. There. I smiled in the mirror. Even with everything going on, this night I had to put on a face. I was happy right? … Right…

I looked closer at myself and saw that there were bags under my eyes. Great. I pulled out the liquid face makeup that I hardly ever used and gently put some on my face. Before long, my face looked flawless. Ok, maybe I went a bit overboard and covered my whole face in it, but hey, why not try to make the whole thing better? I put everything back into my bag and headed back to my room.

By the time I got there, Veronica was waiting inside with her purse on her shoulder and keys in hand.

"Ready Mac?" She looked at me as I threw my bag on my bed.

"Couldn't be more ready for a night of horror." I laughed.

"You're the one that agreed to go to this thing; I am just there for you and Logan. Ok, and I guess Wallace." She smiled. That smile was more of a smile of 'wanna back down now?' then it was a smile of being funny.

"Well, let's go and get this over with." I sighed and lead her out the door as I wrote a note for Parker on her board and locked the door. I was about to walk away down the hall where Veronica was headed when I saw what looked like a ripped sticky note next to my name. It was tan and small so I hadn't realized it was there; it was over my name tag. I pulled it down and read it, "Hope to see you at the party". I blinked. It looked like Wallace's handwriting and I smiled. He really wanted me to get out and do something. I pocketed the paper and then caught up with Veronica by running.

"Slow down there prego, you don't want to look desperate." She grinned. I took it as a joke and elbowed her. "Keep your voice down." The school would know eventually, just not tonight.

I could hear the music even before we got to the front door. Veronica and I walked down to the frat house with all the pride we still had left.

Waiting outside was Piz, Logan, and Wallace. When they spotted us, the waved and came to meet us half way.

"I thought we said 9:30?" Piz stated.

"Well, we are only 15 minutes late, give us a break." Veronica stuck her tongue out and walked to the front door. While everyone was getting asked for their IDs, Chip just told our group to pass. We were invited by a member, we didn't need IDs.

My first impression of the party was; Wow. Frat boys really know how to take a normal Friday night and really get everyone into it. It didn't look like anyone was drunk yet, but people were definitely downing drinks one after another and partying like crazy college students, which most of them were.

Veronica immediately walked with Logan to find a place to sit down while Piz and Wallace went to get drinks. I had already told Wallace the night before that I didn't drink, so don't get me anything while we were here. I hope he remembers.

I walked slowly to sit with them. I was watching everyone. This was just like a high school party, only everyone was older and there was a less drama. I continued to walk to the circle of chairs that my friends occupied in a haze. The beating of the music, the sounds of people and the awkwardness of how much I didn't fit in really took its toll on me and I didn't realize that I bumped into someone.

Immediately his drink knocked onto me, spilling all over my pants and flip flops. I didn't recognize him and when I came to and realized this, the guy looked at me sympathetically and mumbled a sorry before walking back the direction he came. That asshole, his drink gets all over me and he just leaves to get another one.

I sighed and walked over next to Logan.

"Hey, where is the bathroom at here?" I yelled, hoping he heard me over the music.

"Just go upstairs and down to the third room." I nodded and walked to the stairs. I thought I heard him say something else, but I didn't hear what. Must not have been that important or he would have said it again.

I got up the stairs and saw several doors. _Third door… Third door…_There were only doors on the right, except for at the very end, so I figured that it was the right one. The door was already opened so I just pushed it open slowly, looking at handle as I did so, and then shut it with the room behind me. I locked it and sighed, ready to turn around start the process of making myself smell not like a drunk.

When I did turn around, my heart stopped. There, standing just as shocked as I was was a half naked Dick, holding his shirt in his hand next to his dresser. I was about to say something to stop the silence and get out of the awkward situation when he suddenly moved and pulled out another shirt.

"Dude, which one wouldn't get stained bad with rum?" he held out his two hands that each had a shirt.

I blinked and stayed silent as he continued to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Hello? Which one?"

"Um… Go with the brown one… It would show less…" I chocked out.

He looked back down at them and then shrugged. "Ok, thanks." I couldn't help but stair at him. I hated sports with every ounce of me, but they really did something for your body. Dick was nicely shaped but not like he went to the gym and really worked for it. It was just right. He put the shirt on before I could admire more and took some Axe down from his dresser and sprayed his body. I could smell it from where I was standing; he smelled really good.

I turned around; ready to walk out when something hit my back. I jumped and quickly turned around. Laying there was a pair of black casual pants. I looked up at him questionably.

"Your pant… things…" he narrowed his eyes at my capries, "They look wet. You can wear those if you like. They should fit you. The bathroom is outside on the left." He was slipping on his shoes.

I continued to look at him and then at the pants. I really didn't want to wear the ones I had on right now, they made me smell like alcohol and looked like a pissed myself.

I grabbed those pants and went to unlock the door. As I did this he came behind me, waiting to get out and join the party. When I opened the door to escape, he stopped me and I turned around.

"Hey… about the whole talk we had before… Sorry if I freaked you out." He wasn't looking at me, more like looking at the door but he seemed a little embarrassed.

"It… its alright. It's cool." That was all I could say. It wasn't like he apologized, or made up some lame excuse, so that was as much as needed.

"Cool." He let me go and I walked a few steps to the bathroom and locked myself in. I heard him walk down the stairs and I relaxed. At least this encounter didn't make me question my sanity.

**A/N: Yes, I know. Rather short but it is late. I have another chapter ready to go, just need the movitation to put it up! Lol. 25 Reviews? I am thinking so... Might be over shouting a little, but we will see. If there are not 25 reviews total by Friday, I will just put up the other one. REVIEW PLEASE. I like to feel that someone actually reads my stories and I like to know if you like them, hate them, or have any suggestions. Just no flames.**


	7. Mommy

**A/N: I got my 25 reviews :3 Sweet. Ok, here is the next chapter that I promised. Hope you like it. Make sure you press that review button at the end of the page, it is for good luck :P**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Mommy

After I got dressed, I looked into the mirror to see how I looked. The pants fit me better than any of my pants ever did, though they were a little long so I rolled them up at the bottoms. I walked out into the hall with my wet pants balled in my hand. I didn't know what I was going to do with them. I didn't want to carry them around everywhere with me, and I didn't want to head back to my dorm to put them back.

I sighed and walked back down the hall to Dick's room and opened it slowly. I knew he was gone, but if anything was there, I wanted to be prepared this time. I walked in and set my balled up pants in the corner of his room by the door and went to head out the door when I saw myself. It was picture of Dick, Cassidy, and I. I remember that day but I didn't remember someone taking pictures. It was at school and that day Dick wanted to talk to Cassidy about the weekend. I just happened to be sitting with Cassidy at the time. The only explanation was that Dick got it from one of the yearbook photographers who scoped campus that day and took pictures.

None of us were looking at the camera, but I was laughing, Dick was smirking, and Cassidy looked a little embarrassed but was smiling. The boys both looked really cute here, Dick didn't have that smirk of 'I am better than you' or 'Whatever' like he usually did, but instead one that he was about to laugh. He was looking at me and I was looking at him, and Cassidy was looking away from us. If someone who never went to Neptune High would have looked at this picture, they would have figured that we were all friends, just hanging out and having a good time. Far from.

There were more pictures. I picked up a pile and smiled at the content. There was ones where Dick looked wasted (it reminded me of when he came to my door the first week of school), ones where he was with Logan, Duncan, other friends, or his dad. There were a few with Cassidy and him when they were kids. They were all lying in a pile on his night stand but the one of him, his brother, and I, was in a frame, facing his bed.

I didn't want to stay in there much longer so I quickly walked back to his door and left, leaving it just as it was before.

When I got back down to the party, Veronica looked anxious and Logan had a grim look on his face. I joined them and looked at Veronica.

"So, what did I miss?" I did the 'fake enthusiasm' thing.

"Nothing just… Someone fell over there and hit his head… Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I am fine… Why?" I looked at her a little bewildered and then looked at Logan. He relaxed a little bit.

"Nothing," He shook his head. "You were just gone for a while." He looked down at my pants and then looked a little surprised. "Where did you…" He started.

"I am going to go get a drink, be right back," I got up quickly. I was NOT going to talk to all of them about walking in on Dick or how I got these pants.

I made my way to the kitchen and smiled. There was more then just alcohol here, good. As much as I wasn't ready for a baby, I didn't want to kill it in the womb. I grabbed a Sprite and went to get a plastic cup when one was handed to me.

"Here, have my drink," Dick smiled.

"No thanks, I don't drink." I smile back, trying to keep things quick, sweet, and casual.

"Oh, no, it doesn't have any alcohol in it." He was holding a Sprite can in his other hand before crushing it. I looked at him with a little concern on my face.

"Go ahead and tell Ronnie that I gave you the drink so that if you do get drugged, she will know who to tazer." He rolled his eyes. I almost wanted to laugh before I took the drink out of his head.

"Then here, have my can." I thrusted it into his hand. He set it down on the counter.

"Nah, Sprite really isn't my thing, Coke and rum is." He winked and walked away grinning. He walked passed me to the alcoholic beverages. I turned to watch him go to the other drinks. I blinked several times before I just walked back to my friends. Logan and Wallace were gone, but Piz and Veronica where still there.

"If I get drugged…" I stated but realized what I was about to say. If I told Veronica that Dick got me a drink and what he said, she would figure that he was being nice to me for some reason, which in turn would mean something else. Veronica was very peculiar like that.

Veronica just raised her eyebrow, "If you get drugged… what?"

"It was Colonel Mustard in the Conservatory." I added off the top of my head. Piz laughed, almost spiting out his drink. Veronica just grinned. "Ok, I will make sure to catch him before he gets to the Library and finds another victim." I faked a quick laugh at that.

Within the hour, everyone was wasted. Well, not everyone, but if you were to take the people that were sober, they would all fit on two couches.

Even Veronica, Piz, and Wallace were a little tipsy, Logan was just drunk. I was laughing with them most of the time as they started to slur and couldn't speak normal sentences. It was so much more fun being the sober one; I could remember everything they said and did and then tell them the next day.

"Alright you guys, I think it is time to call it a night…" I smiled at Logan mainly, who was trying to stand.

"Come on Mac, the party has just begun! Just a little while longer Mommy?" He pouted, before busting out in laughter. I paled at this.

"Oh my god! You are like our mom!" Wallace shouted and laughed.

"I think you guys are a little too old…" I quickly and nervously added in.

"Who would be the father?" Piz questioned. This conversation would have been awkward if Veronica didn't butt in.

"Hugh Laurie. He's a good looking old man. He could have birthed us and not Mac." She laughed.

No one could contain themselves after that. I let them continue drinking and having fun as I drank my Sprite. I was even prepared to feel woozy but there was nothing. Dick was right, nothing was in it, neither alcohol nor Rohypnol.

Finally when Piz went to grab his drink and he almost knocked it on the floor, I had to get them home.

"Ok you guys, Veronica and Logan, I will call a cab to get you to the Grande." I pulled out my phone and was dialing the operator. "Piz, Wallace, go back to your dorm. Mommy says it is time to go home." I grined. Piz and Wallace pouted a little.

"But Mommy…"

"No butts, other then yours, moving in the direction of the boy's dormitory."

When I got through, I asked for the closest cab service to Hearst College and then gave the cab service the address. By the time I hung up, Piz and Wallace were heading to the door.

"The cab will be here in 5, now go out there and wait," I pointed outside and then got up quickly, waved, then caught up with the boys.

I walked them as far as I could before going to my own dorm.

When I unlocked the door, no one was there, as I expected. Parker was going to be out for a while. I sat down on my bed and sighed. Well, I guess that wasn't so bad. Other than getting my pants all wet, nothing bad happened during the party.

My pants.

Shit.

I left them in Dick's room. I was meaning to grab them before I left and bring them home to get washed. I grabbed my bag next to me on the bed. This would carry them, make everything seem less awkward.

I just left the party, so I knew it was still going strong. I quickly locked the door and headed out to the quad and across campus to the Pi Sig house again. No one was standing outside this time, everyone was in partying.

The place was the same as I left it and I swam through the crowd of people to get to the stairs. I looked around and then headed up them, taking the steps two at a time. When I finally got all the way up there, I went to the third door like last time and walked in quickly. Thankfully Dick was still gone and I was clear.

The last thing I remember was bending down to get my pants off the floor when everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Cliche ending? Well, it has meaning :3 It was kinda short but, :P Oh well, it is there. So, please review. I think I will go with... 32? Yeah, that sounds like a good number . 32 reviews and I will stick up the next chapter. Suggestions always make GOOD reviews **


	8. Kill

**A/N: Well, here it be. I got the reviews . I think... 40? Yeah, 40 then I will update again :D. SO REVIEW. Then it will update faster.**

* * *

"_What an odd turn of events…." He smiles._

Chapter 8: Kill

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

It wasn't like an unbearable pain that I was going to cry out, but more of a 'this is really uncomfortable, stiff-like pain'. That is, if you know what I mean, like someone poured cement into your system and you are now trying to move. That sort of pain.

I was pretty sure that no one took the time to do this to me. I couldn't move and my head was throbbing. I hadn't opened my eyes, but I knew that it was light in the room. Was I at that bright-ass hospital again? Then it hit me what happened.

I was in Dick's room getting my pants when… That was it. That was all I could remember. Was I hit on the back of the head? Was there really something in my drink and it just then hit me? Oh god… Was I raped? Did they drug me, rape me and leave me is some godforsaken place? My baby! Did something happen to it?! No no no no no… This… No.

I sat up instantly and opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times, but soon the entirety of the room came into focus.

My sinking stomach leveled. My first thought was that I was back at my dorm and was looking at the interior of my room. Did they take me back to my place? Or did I imagine going back to Dick's? Then I realized the absence of Parker's side of the room, my Paramore poster, and the replacement of half naked chicks in bikinis.

Was I in…Dick's room? I blinked and my heart started to race. Though I was sitting up, I tried to move my arms and realized that I was being constricted by blankets. Blankets? I was cocooned in a mountain of blankets in Dick Casablancas's bed. What the hell?! Oh my god… He did drug me. I didn't even tell Veronica, like I meant to… He… No.

I quickly pulled my arm up and out of the blanket and soon regretted it. I was freezing. And wet. I tucked my arm back into my shelter and laid back down. Whatever was going on had to wait, I couldn't survive out there. That was until I heard a groaning sound next to me.

The sound came from my right, which was towards the door-side of the room, and not the other side of the bed near the wall. Despite this, I jumped.

I sat up fully again. The adrenaline in my body allowed me to endure the cold and get the blankets off of me, at least to my waist. From my point of view, all I was wearing was my thin undershirt that I always wore over my bra. Nothing else.

I looked down to the side of the bed and saw Dick, rolling over on the floor with his head on a pillow and was half covered with a small blanket. The only part that was covered was his lower half. He looked naked. At that point, that was all that I needed.

I screamed.

Dick sat up instantly and looked confused and tired. He scanned the room at a fast pace and saw me, huddled up in the blanket again, up against the wall on the bed.

"Mac… Don't scream please… You will wake up the whole house…" He rubbed his face and yawned. He quickly ran his hand through his hair. After a few moments of silence he looked over at me and stared. There was a change in facial appearance.

"Hey, you were passed out in my room when I got up here… I don't know what happened but I just picked you up and put you on my bed… Thought I would let you sleep it off a while… I thought you might be drunk."

"What did you do to me?"

"What did I… What the hell are you talking about? I let you sleep on my bed. You should be happy I let you have it… That thing is comfortable as shit… Especially compared to the floor…" He yawned. I was terrified and he was specking casually.

My hard and fearful gaze never left him and he noticed. "Dude, you alright? I mean, last night you started shaking and… You like fell off the bed and landed on me dude… Totally uncool… but anyways, I didn't know what was up but you were sweating… Like a cold fever sweat… I thought you might have alcohol poisoning but… Your pupils were fine." He looked satisfied with himself, he knew something about the body other then the reproductive system. "But you were all wet and shit and I was always told in boy scouts that you were supposed to take off your cloths when that happened… You know, it was cold and you were wet and sweaty…" he started to mumble and realize what this must have looked like.

The look on his face could have convinced me that he was innocent, if I was not already in a state of shock.

"NO dude, Mac, it is NOTHING like that…" He was waving his hands in front of me. "I was just trying to help you… You know! I didn't want to carry you back to your place because I would have looked like the rapist taking an unconscious girl back to…" He growled in a frustrating way. If I were my normal self, I would have laughed.

"I didn't rape you alright? Everything is fine! Your clothes are right there," He pointed to a pile of dark clothing, "Your bag is there… You still have your underwear on and so do I!" He pulled of the blanket to reveal his boxers.

He stared at me pleading and I stared back at him emotionless.

"Mac… Please…"

"It's alright Dick. I get it." I sighed and put the blanket down a little bit, just to the top of my shoulders.

I could breathe now. Thank god. Of all the people in the world, I didn't want another Casablancas to ruin my life. Like the family name wasn't already tarnished.

"…Ok… Good… Thanks…"

"… Thanks for what…?"

"Not freaking out and believing me. Any SANE person would have thought I was lying."

"Well, that proves it then." I laughed a little, "Plus Dick, I am the last person you would rape. There was a _house_ full of gorgeous women to choose from, and I was sober." I knew this for sure. If he would have raped someone, his dead brother's ex would be the last. I would have realized this from the start if I wasn't so freaked out.

"Dude, just flat out, I don't rape people. The Dick-miester gets what he wants," He had that cocky grin on his face. "If I want to sleep with a girl, I put on the Dick charm and they come willingly, drunk or not." I just laughed. It wasn't even an awkward laugh. Just a normal, nice, calm laugh that felt good. Wow, he was such an egotistical prick.

"Even the sexy tranies dig you." I did one of those weird smiles where you are guilty of a crime, but you are trying not to laugh.

"Dude! That was all Cassidy's planning! And it was like forever ago! If I would have known that the chick had a penis, I never would have fooled around with her/him in the first place!"

"It wasn't Cassidy's idea." I couldn't help but giggle evilly at this. It was just Cassidy's decision to follow through with it. He had all the connections.

"… You!" He laughed this time. "That was your idea….? I hate you, so much right now I could dangle you outside the window so everyone can see you in your bra and underwear…" He mumbled

"Dude, you couldn't even pick me up and hang me by my ankles, and I am not in my bra and underwear." I frowned at him. He scrunched his eyebrows and frowned too.

"But… I thought you weren't naked?" he looked concerned.

"Do you even REMEMBER undressing me last night?" The words coming out of my mouth were so instant; I didn't have time to realize how weird they sounded.

"Well… Yeah… I sobered up a bit by the time I did that… I took of your shirt, then unhooked that other shirt thing and took it off… then my pants, well, the ones you were wearing… and I am going to stop now." He laughs. Ok, he had no idea what he was doing. Thank god. He took of my bra, shirt, and pants, and doesn't really remember. I don't have to worry about him seeing anything on me.

"I know I get grossed out by undressing myself too." I laughed lightly as a joke.

"That wasn't what…"

"I get it Dick, you don't have to explain."

"… Good… Cool…"

There was a small silence.

"I hate having to explain shit to chicks… They want the whole meaning…and WHAT you were thinking, what you wre meaning when you were thinking… and your fucking brain!"

"I got what you meant. And no WAY would I want to be in your brain." I laughed. "It would be a non-stop look into Pent House Magazine."

We laughed together in a calm and casual way until we stopped and smiled. As strange as it was, it was nice to just sit around and laugh with someone and be myself. Even though it was with Dick, I didn't feel like it was with Dick Casablanacas, second jackass of Neptune High (#1 for some), but just another friend.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone with you…_

I could hear my cell phone ringing from inside the pile of clothes on the floor. I made a move to get up and get it, but remember the state I was in. I just sat back and watched as Dick crawled over and grabbed it, checking who it was.

"… It's Veronica." He looked at me a little scared.

"I won't get you in trouble… Hand it here..." I put my hand out so he would give it to me. When he did, I opened it quickly.

"Suicide Hotline, how may I help you?"

"Funny Mac. Where are you?"

I looked over at Dick and then at the wall. "I'm hanging out with… a friend."

"This early? And a friend? What is this…? Has Mac become… s… ss… social?" She sputtered out like she was shocked.

"Some people have those though I often use them as minions for my ultimate world domination plan. Woops, now you know too much, I just might have to kill you." I laughed.

She laughed on the other end. "Well, I did call for a reason… Your first doctor appointment is today. I wonder why it is so early since your last one…"

"Just to make sure I haven't mis…" I stopped and looked over at Dick. He was listening to everything I was saying. "Haven't misinterpreted what he said during class. I come to his office with questions just about every week." I nervously laughed.

"Someone in the room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I understood what you meant. It is a good idea… Considering…."

"Yeah, I know." She was talking about the STD.

"Well, when do you want me to pick you up? Can't let the prego drive!" She laughed.

"Stop calling me that… and pick me up at my place at…" I pulled the cell away from my head and read the time. It was only 10 am. "Pick me up at 1ish. That thing isn't until like 2:00 right?"

"Right. Well, I will see you then. I think Logan is finally waking up… He sounds like he is dying." She laughs.

While she was talking, Dick was trying to do some sort of charade to talk to me, but I had no idea what he was doing. I put out a finger to tell him to hold on one minute. I think he wanted to know what we were talking about.

"Well, give him some pills and make him sleep a few more hours. Well, I have to go, I have company." I looked at Dick with a weak grin.

"Alright, but I am going to have to meet this 'new' friend of yours soon. I must approve. Talk to you later." With that she hung up.

"You won't." I mumbled before hanging up myself.

I put the phone on his bed and smiled. "Well, she doesn't suspect anything. I am meeting her for lunch around 1." Hasn't suspected anything? Yeah, right Mac.

"What would she suspect?"

"Me, sitting here with an undershirt and underwear in your bed while having a casual conversation with you." I bluntly admitted.

"Oh."

"Anyways… I have to go back to my dorm… Get ready and stuff. Plus, Parker is probably wondering where I am at…"

"Ok," he still sat there.

"Could you… Leave for like 5 minutes? I kinda wanna get my clothes on. As awesome as it would look for me to go out there the way I am now, I don't want half of Neptune getting the wrong idea."

"Oh, right." He laughed a little. He had never been asked to leave while a girl changed before like that… Except for Kendal, who was just... He didn't want to think about it.

He got up, "I will be in the bathroom. Get ready or whatever, just knock on the wall when you are done, I will come back in." He stood up, stretched, and walked to the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." As he left I smiled. I wasn't just saying thanks to him leaving for me to get dressed. My gratitude was much deeper than that.

(I almost ended the chapter here :3)

The moment he left I darted out of the blankets and went straight to my bag and clothes. I found my bra at the bottom and quickly put it on me. This felt so juvenile. I continued to put on the rest of my clothes, well, Cassidy's shirt and Dick's pants. I laughed to myself a little. I was wearing 09er clothes, how peculiar. I guess this is what it would have felt like if the doctors at the hospital weren't retarded.

I reached into my bag and grabbed my weekly pill container and opened up the Saturday tab and put the pills into my hand. I stuffed the container back into my bag and threw the pills into my mouth. I followed them by an old bottle of water in my bag. I sighed and realized that I only had one day left of taking the Chlamydia pills. That would be a relief.

When I got my hair to go back up into a ponytail and I looked decent, I walked over to the wall left of the door. I stood there for a moment and one of my favorite songs popped into my head…

_Well, you're just across the street;  
Looks a mile to my feet;  
I wanna go to you.  
Funny how I'm nervous still,  
I've always been the easy kill;  
I guess I always will._,  
_Chance?  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be,  
Be?  
You kill me you always know the perfect thing to say,  
Hey hey,  
Hey hey.  
I know what I should do but I just,  
Can't walk,  
Away._

Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance,  
Chance

Jimmy Eat World, Kill. That song was just so good.

I realized what I was doing a moment too late for my sanity. I was leaning against the walk with one hand touching it softly. What was I doing? Why did I even think of that song in the first place?...

_I know what I should do but I just,_

_Can't walk,_

_Away._

I knocked quietly. Then walked away from the wall and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder.

Dick opened the door and he had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Well, I am off. I guess… I will see you later." I grinned weakly and walked passed him and out the door. I glanced down the hall and saw no one.

"Zay won't ve wak foo a vile," he spoke through the toothpaste and toothbrush in his mouth. I just looked back and smiled. I started down the stairs and saw him go into the bathroom. I told the steps slowly, as not to fall or wake anyone up.

The stairs. Could that have been it?

Last night, I ran up the stairs to get my pants… Did I breath at all?

I laughed. Wow, Mac, you are a genius of the human instincts. Running up a flight of stairs, while pregnant, and without breathing really could make someone blackout. So much for the dramatic moment of when I found out how that happened. How fanfictional of you Mac.

I had reached the door and was ready to leave when I heard Dick behind me.

"Hey Mac?"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"You should come over sometime and hang out." He tossed me my phone. I had left it on his bed. "I programmed my number into it under 'BAMF'. Shouldn't be hard to find." He grinned.

"All the way in the B's? I was thinking it would be more under 'Asshole'." I smiled and turned to the door.

"Fine, I will call you then. 'Kill-joy' should be closer to find than 'Mac'." He laughs.

I waved my hand behind me. "I'll wait around the phone day and night, praying you will call." I joked and I stepped out the door, closing it behind me.

Fuck. What just happened?

**A/N: There is be. Let me know what you think!**

**Do it NOW DAMNIT! lol**

**40 Reviews.**


	9. What Are You Wearing?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner X.x But I had finals and I was swamped. I think I should have just not studied, I did so horrible I wanna cry. I am an A student I got B's. Someone give me a gun.**

**Anyways cough I got the chapter done, right? Lol. Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 9: What are you wearing?

I laid back on my bed and sighed. I felt good right now. I just ate two Crunch Wrap Supremes and four tacos plus a Cheesy Beefy Melt. Or was it two? I had just finished off my diet Cola and threw it in the small bin I had next to my bed. It was almost four in the afternoon now and I had nothing to do but lay back and think.

I rubbed my stomach and grinned. I food felt so good in there after not eating since early last night. Plus Taco Bell food was like heaven in your stomach; amazing doesn't even begin to cover it. I don't think I could ever get enough of it. I caught myself still rubbing my stomach, even after I stopped thinking about my lunch.

Right beneath my hand was a baby growing inside me. A tiny little organism that I had to take care of. The thought of when it was going to be born and I was going to hold its tiny little hand while it cried made me smile. Kids weren't always my favorite thing in the world, but this was my child. Cassidy's child. It was our child. One night of really awkward sex, suicide, and three months later this little guy still grows inside me.

I decided not to find out the sex of the baby until a month before I was due. I didn't want to think too much about what to name it or any of that for a while. I wanted to ponder and wonder about both until then. By then who knows where I will be. Will I be living with Veronica? Will I be crazy? I didn't want to think about that.

I was just happy that everything was going well and that I was ok. That _it_ was ok.

"_Well Miss McKenzie," the doctor was looking at the monitor. "Your baby looks good and healthy at this point. You should have no worries." He smiled at me. _

_I leaned up to look at the monitor and saw it. The little outline figure of my baby growing inside me. He even showed me that the heart was beating. I almost wanted to cry. This was the real thing. My baby was real and alive._

"_He is going to be so cute…" Veronica smiled at me. _

"_How do you know it is a boy? I didn't ask to know."_

"_Well, it is just that in the Casablancas family, there are not a lot of girls… so I am just guessing." She shrugs. I didn't want to know how she knew that._

_The doctor started to wipe off the gel on my stomach. "I can tell you the sex if you wish to know."_

"_No that is alright, I will find out later." He just smiled at me and I sat up._

"_Looks like we will be seeing you in about a month… So take care of that baby and I will see you back soon." He smiled and led me to the door. _

"_I will do my best sir." I smiled. I walked out of the room with Veronica. When I looked back at her, she had the biggest grin on her face.  
_

"_If you were anyone else, I would think you just got laid." I laughed._

"_What? Can't I just be happy for you?"_

"_You weren't that happy when Meg was pregnant and she was your friend."_

"_Well, you are not pregnant with my boyfriend's baby." She smiled._

_I was tempted to say 'Well I am pregnant with the child of the boy that raped you', but I figured that it would be a __little_ _rude to say._

"_Yeah, I guess so." was all I said back to her. She just led me to her car and we left the hospital. I looked back and realized that in about six months, I would be at that hospital again and would be birthing a child. I started to get light headed._

Now that I was back at my dorm, alone, I was able to think about things more clearly. Not that thinking was what I did best, but so many things were going through my head. For the first time since I thought about this baby, I was happy. I was really happy. I was imagining just holding it in my arms. It was mine. Something that no one could take away from me and something that was truly and fully mine. Cassidy didn't count. You stop owning things when you no longer exist.

My leg started to vibrate and I was shocked out of my frenzy and pulled out my phone. I had two text messages.

'_hey mac, bb home L8 Sunday. Have fun :p'_ Parker checking in with me. At least she was pretty good at that. I opened the next one and saw it was from BAMF.

'_yo mackie, sup? hope u had fun with ronnie lol take pics'_

'_i took loads lol but none 4 u' _I grinned. That would get him going.

'_just one? please, 4 me?'_ dirty filthy monkey.

'_ill send 1 of my dog. thats all i have'_ I grinned. I had pics of Veronica and others on my phone, but nothing I was sending him. Plus, they didn't meet the qualification of 'naked' or 'sex'.

I got up off my bed and went to the mirror. I looked nice today. I was pretty proud of myself. Considering last night with Dick and the whole passing out thing, the trauma didn't show on my face. Would Dick find me attractive? I smiled and looked back to hear my phone vibrating. I went over to grab it and my eyes flew open. Why the HELL do I care what he thinks of me? I mean… I am going to be a fat prego in a few months… any thoughts he did or might sometime have of me will be out the window soon. I heard about the possible two girls he knocked up. He offered to pay for one abortion and the other one died in the bus crash. From what I heard from Veronica, he thinks of pregnant girls like he does idiots, too stupid to use protection.

I wasn't stupid. We used protection and we didn't even go for round two. I don't think he could.

I shook away the feeling and then grabbed my phone, leaving the dorm to go to the bathroom down the hall.

'i_ don't wanna c ur dog. send me smthing cool'_

I signed as I got in there and looked at myself in the mirror before I began texting back.

'_I hv a pic w/ me and a monkey.'_ I laughed. I still had the picture on my phone from going to the zoo. Veronica took a picture of me with a monkey. I had the goofiest look on my face, but it was funny.

'_awesome. send it. What r u wearing?'_ I just looked at the message and shock my head. I found the picture and sent it to him. I didn't write anything else.

'_omg that is amazing. so putting as my background lol u didn't answer.'_

After I got out of the bathroom I stopped in the hall to write back.

'_tubetop and thong' _I sent that laughing. When I got around the corner to get to my room, I put my phone away. I started rubbing my eyes and held my stomach. I felt like I was doing that a lot. It was a protective thing that I just started to get into the habit of. I kept walking forward, knowing the way to my dorm without looking.

"That doesn't look like a tube top and thong, I am disappointed." The sound of the person's voice almost seemed to be _above_ me. When I finally looked up, I actually smacked my head against Dick's chin and smacked my whole body onto him.

Of course he didn't move at all. I fling right back and fell on my ass, hard. I winced in pain and held the top of my head with one hand.

"Dude, watch where you are going Mackie, you're going to kill yourself someday." Dick was leaning over me with a hand out.

"I can't get up." I mumbled.

"Come on, it couldn't have hurt that bad…" He looked at me and then to the hand that wasn't on my head. Two of my fingers were bend back completely. I could feel the pain rushing through me in three places and so I knew I heard something but I didn't want to look at it.

"Oh shit…" Dick started and I didn't hear anything so I thought that he left. Did he run away because he thought I would get mad at him? Just my luck. I was going to have to wait for someone else to come by to help me get up. I couldn't push myself up with one hand while my ass was throbbing and my head killing me. Damn Dick. Was an unreliable stupid immature…

"Don't freak ok?" I heard right next to me before I felt hands reach under my thighs and one on my back. "Now put your arms around my neck." I released my head and then brought both arms to go around his neck. I held my wrist with my good hand.

I felt myself lift off the ground and the pain subsided in my lower region. When I looked down the hall, I saw no one and thanked the lord I didn't believe in. If someone were to see this, I would have to explain something that no one would believe.

"Your door unlocked?" He asked and I nodded. I saw no point in locking it as I went to pee.

When we finally got down there, he managed to get us close enough to the door to open it. As he did this, I buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't want it to get into the way or hit my head. I took a deep breath and exhaled. He smelled so good. I wasn't sure if that was Axe on his clothes or what. It was intoxicating, but it almost didn't seem like he wore any body spray, that was his normal scent.

I took another long breath and relaxed in his arms. I was so comfortable. I just rested on him and didn't let down my arms. His neck was so warm against my face that I almost felt the need to move my head over and kiss it.

I was in a daze. I didn't know if it was his smell, or if it was just the feeling of being held by someone that close, but it was making me go into a dreamy like state. I didn't care that I was pregnant, I didn't care that I was being held by the towns biggest man-whore. I didn't even care that within a few moments, this was going to be extremely awkward. I just laid there without a care in the world. Wait, lay there?

I lifted up my head and saw my alarm clock. I was indeed lying down, but on Dick's chest. He still had his arms around me but this time on my shoulders and under my thighs. I looked away from the alarm clock quickly and put my head back down.

"You alright?"

"Meh…" I mumbled. I didn't wanna look up. I knew if I did I would have to look into his eyes. I did NOT want to look into his eyes.

"Light headed?" as a matter of fact, I was. But it wasn't from the fall. I turned my face over and then opened my eyes, looking at the underside of his chin.

"Yeah, a little bit." I mumbled. And then I did it. The thing I said I wouldn't do. I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. His bright blue eyes just stared back at me with a look of normalcy; like this was something we did all the time. What the hell? I immediately tensed up and I could tell that Dick knew it. I looked away from him quickly and he laughed.

"Here, let me fix your finger..." He sat up and I slid down a little bit onto his lap and he took one hand from around his neck. When I felt him grab the right wrist I was going to say something about how that was the wrong one when he realized it himself. Instead of setting it down on my lap he just put it back up around his neck and took the other one and moved it in front of our faces. That was the only way to get it passed. To do this, I was forced to look up again and with my other arm around him, our heads were so close that I felt his hot breath on my face. I quickly pulled the other arm down and looked away.

He examined my hand for a second. "I think they are just popped out of the socket. Nothing I can't fix really quick."

"What are you? Dr. House?" I laughed. "You figured that out just by _looking_? I am amazed." I laughed nervously and I looked down at my hand. I was still sitting on his lap and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Come on, who is hotter, Hugh Laurie or me?" he scuffed.

"What does 'hotness' have to do with being a good doctor?" I scrunched my eyebrows, even though I knew he couldn't see them.

"More people will wanna be your patient. And with good looks you get the HOT chicks." He grinned. I didn't see the grin, but from experience, I knew that the little fucker was there.

He grabbed my index finger tight.

"You might not wanna look at this Mackie…"

"Just do it already." I buried my head back into his shoulder. There was that scent again.

I heard a cracking sound and cringed a little bit inside. Even though I didn't feel any pain, the sound was just so disgusting. While I brooded over that, I felt a sharp pain shout through my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled into him. He got the other finger.

"Sorry about that, but your fingers should be good now. Try bending them." I balled my fist twice and wiggled the two fingers.

"Thanks, they feel a lot better now." I sighed. _Now if only my ass wasn't…_

"Anything else hurt?"

"Uh… My head?" I laughed. Now I almost smacked myself. That was the most annoying, nervous laugh I ever conjured up. I felt like a retard.

"Heh, I have a hard chin." Then I felt my phone vibrate. Or yet, I felt _two_ phones vibrate. My phone was in my left pocket and I reached down to get it quickly. Dick grabbed his too out of his pocket.

Somewhere in Neptune…

Logan and Veronica sat at a coffee shop in town. Both of them had just put their phone away.

"Think Dick will answer?" Veronica asked him.

"Probably, if he doesn't have a hang over." He laughed.

"Mac will get back in a few minutes at most, unless she is doing something." Veronica shrugged. She really doubted it.

"If they can come, what movie will we see?" he asked curious.

"Something funny… I saw The Happening with Wallace last weekend and I am all weirdo-movies out. M. Night Shamalon is a genius."

"Don't Mess with the Zohan?"

"Sounds good."

They both felt their phones beep at the same time.

'_just hangin out w/ a friend. sure b there in 10'_

'_hanging out w/ a friend. b ther in 10'_

Veronica and Logan both looked at each other and relayed the message.

"How peculiar…" Veronica grined.

"You don't think…."

"I don't think. My dear Logan, I know."

Back in Mac's dorm

"So, are we going to show up together?" Dick looked at me.

I was silent for a minute. What could it hurt? I mean… We could just say that we met in the parking lot and exchanged words and decided to carpool…

"If not I can…"

"We are carpooling. Met in the parking lot." I said quickly. He was still for a minute.

"Sounds good. I would buy it." He laughs. It seemed that he understood.

"Doubt Veronica will…" I mumbled.

"The evil pixie will get over it." He laughed. I guess she would.

I went to get up and had to scoot to get my feet on the ground. As I rubbed a crossed his lap, I felt something hard against my leg. I jumped up and instinctively started fixing my hair in the mirror nervously and then turned around.

"Let's get going." Shit, that was awkward… This whole thing is awkward… He had an…

He was looking at me kind of embarrassed. I smiled weakly and grabbed my bag on the way out of the room.

_Why do I feel like my chest is going to explode?_

_-Why does she have to be so… hot? And sitting on me like that…-_

"It was your phone…" he got up. "… The vibration… it… uh, does that to a guy..." he mumbled behind me and I couldn't help but smile a little bit and laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Sure it was Dick :P lol. Had to put that.**

**Anyways, please review my story :D I wanna know what is good and what isn't... What you wanna see and what stood out :P**

**PRESS THE BUTTON DAMNIT. 47 reviews please, before I update again. Which, I hope is tomorrow :P**


	10. Tell Mac

**A/N: . Sorry sorry... Kinda been a while. I said I was going to update sooner but, hey, things came up. This motivation to write is dedicated to you-know-who-you-are. BTW, I am just going to stick to doing it myself, but thanks for saying you would be my beta.**

**Chapter Ten: Tell Mac**

Yeah, Veronica noticed. Not only did she notice the lies that slithered out of my mouth, but so did Logan. He looked at Dick amazed, almost like he was screaming out, 'why the hell are you denying anything?'

But I guess it couldn't be helped. We were busted.

"So… Both of you… the two most random people on campus… just happen to meet up in the parking lot were only Dick's truck is parked in… and right after Logan and I text you?..." Veronica started, looking at us. "How odd…"

I stood there for a moment hoping that Veronica would just drop it. Couldn't she cut me a little slack? This was awkward enough as it was… I didn't need for her to go and mess things up, like I knew that she would if I didn't stop her now.

"Don't worry Ronnie, I'm a gunna buy us a nice trailer… one with a fold out porch and we's a gunna get married and have many fangled-toothed ugly children." Dick said in his best, very accurate southern accent. I giggled a little and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"It be true V, but I swear your gunna like this one," I did in my best accent and laughed. It was pretty interesting how we were able to laugh and joke about something like this with Veronica and Logan standing there, already in suspicion. Not to mention that they still thought that we hated each other.

We had been outside the movie theater, waiting in line. The couple in front of us was still deciding what they wanted to see. I guess they decided on Don't Mess with the Zohan, which was fine with me. Adam Sandler looked SO good in this movie… even if he really wasn't my type.

"Can we just go see the movie??" Logan finally gave into it. I don't think either of us wanted to have to go through this whole charade any longer.

"That's what we're here for bro," Dick laughed. As the couple in front of us left, Dick kept his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him with a confused expression on my face. I saw Veronica and Logan holding hands as they got up to the ticket booth.

I was about to crack a joke about what he was doing, try to make me feel less awkward, when I saw the sign that said that they gave a free giant bucket of popcorn to couples. It wasn't Valentine's Day… I wondered why that was. The awkward feeling still stayed in my stomach but I know knew why he was doing this. I almost got my hopes up.

"Two for Zohan." Dick said, sliding his credit card under the plastic casing. I just smiled at the guy at the ticket booth. He just looked up at me and then to Dick. The look on his face was almost judgemental. After he rang us up he handed us a free popcorn coupon, Dick's credit card, and our tickets while looking at me with disappointment. What was so wrong? Did he know that we weren't a couple? No, that look was judging me, like why in the world was I with him.

"Thank you sir," Dick grinned and pulled us towards the door to the theater.

When we were inside, his arm was still around me.

"Use me for free popcorn… how could you?" I tried to say it like I was holding back tears but I ended up laughing at 'could'. I got my fake shaky voice back, "Is that all I am good for?"

He let go of my shoulders and looked at me, almost concerned for a minute, then grinned and laughed.

"Don't worry Mackie, you are good for lots of things I am sure." He laughed again and winked. He turned and stared at the bathroom. "Gotta take a leak, see you in the theater?"

"Yeah… I will save you… Shit." I paused for a second. I forgot my bag in his truck. I didn't like being anywhere without my bag. That had everything in it. The number to call if something goes wrong… My meds… I just felt safer when they were with me at all times… Even if I didn't need them at the moment.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah… I need to get into your truck and get my bag… I forgot it."

"Need a tampon or something? You know they sell them in the…" I just looked at him and he pulled out his keys and tossed them to me. "It is the fat key." He turned and walked to the bathroom.

I was NOT going to get into with him. Tampons? Yeah, right.

I walked out of the theater and immediately held my stomach. It was so hard not to do it in front of Dick. I mean, I could always play it off as having a stomach ache… but for the next few months? Not going to happen. I mean, eventually everyone would know.

I walked to his truck and got in the driver side and shut the door. I looked down at the foot of the passenger side and grabbed my bag. I saw a piece of paper underneath of it. It was probably mine, and if it was just my lucky, it was probably the list of pills I was supposed to take. That would just be wonderful if Dick saw.

When I got the paper into my hand I stared at it for a minute. Nope, but it was full of chicken scratch. It looked like a list of things to do… or maybe buy. I wasn't quiet sure. I looked like Dick's handwriting. I could only recognize it by remembering the note he once left Logan at the Grande when I went over there with Veronica during the summer.

The paper was short and there were three things on the list that meant nothing to me, and one that stuck out like a sore thumb:

Buy condoms  
Get shirt from cleaners  
Call dad  
Tell Mac

Tell Mac? Tell me what?... What in the WORLD would he need to tell me?? I started searching my head for anything that he may have mentioned that he needed to talk to me about… Or if there was anything that I was missing… How did anything on that list have to do with me?... Dad… shirt… condoms??... Ok, maybe that combo wasn't the best.

I just stared at the list until I was going to explode with curiosity. I would just have to ask him before or after the show.

Oh shit! The show! I kept my bag in my hand and jumped out of the truck and locked it with the button on the keys. Why didn't Dick just tell me about that? So much easier….

I got back to the theater and into the room that was playing our movie. I tried looking around in the dark for Veronica, Dick, and Logan, but the lights were already low and the previews were playing. Great.

I slowly walked down the aisles, scanning each seat as I went. Nothing. Was I in the right theater? I kept pacing and started to let my mind wander. That was never a good thing.

-Dick holding me so close to him like that… He was so warm against me… Why do I feel so calm around him? Wasn't it just a little while ago when I decided that if I ever saw him dying on the side of the road I would run him over? What was this now? Him helping me…. Showing up all the time… Was he stalking me? Was this some sort of sick joke that one of his frat boy friend's dared him to do? Was that what he need to tell me? Was the joke over? Just hang out with the computer geek until she falls in love with you and then crush her like the bug you think she is?-

I started to get sick. I swear if it was possible, my stomach would have turned over inside of me. Not only did I fear this might be the case, but every time his name popped into my head, my body acted strange. If that whole scenario was true, then he was completing it.

"Mac," I heard a soft whisper behind me. It was right up against my neck and the person's breath was cool against my skin. I knew who it had to be, not even because it was his voice, but because he was always there, always helping me when I needed it. In my imagination, I tried to steer away from the horrors of reality and in the direction that everything he did for me was because he wanted to, not because of some joke.

As much as I wanted to deny it, and no matter what I told myself in my imagination, I, the pregnant college freshmen that seemed to have the worst luck, was slowly, but surely, falling for Dick Casablancas.

Boy was I in trouble now.

* * *

**A/N: Wee. Hope you liked it. I tis kinda short but it is what I got out. I lost my notebook of... notes XD so I am going by memory. Please review and put in your story alert!**


	11. Fooling Yourself

A/N: You don't want to know my excuses this time XD

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fooling Yourself**

Ok, so I came to a hard and horrible conclusion. So what? That doesn't mean I can't live my life as I did before. That doesn't mean that when I walk down the hall to get to class that every blonde hair boy that comes into my vision can't let me think of HIM. Or every time someone brings up a party, that I ask myself whether or not HE made it there. Or the time when you felt your cell phone buzz, that you hoped the call was from him? These things were common, right? It was just the way I was and it was perfectly normal that I thought these things.

Who are you kidding Mac? Yourself? Oh, come on.

My Calculus class had been drowning on for over an hour now and HE was all that I could think about. Ever since I realized that I just MIGHT have a feeling or two for him, he never leaves my mind.

It had been a month since we started to hang out together. So yeah, about a month after all the awkward moments of passing out and lying to Veronica. Now, everything was normal. Well, as normal as things could get. It never surprised V when I showed up at the Grande as she was leaving with Logan. And surprisingly, she didn't care that I started to spend time with Dick. Even if she always had that one eye watching him at all times. But that was just Veronica Mars for you. As much as she hated Dick, she also seemed to tolerate him in my presence. Maybe someday she would forgive him for what he put her through. I knew she was still hung up on that.

And as weird as my life had been going, two things had continued to look up: my grades stayed as sharp as ever, and two, my baby was healthy as can be. I was about four months into my pregnancy and still didn't show. The doctor said that sometime between 5-7 months I will start to, so I had one month before people started to ask questions.

But I didn't want my friends to have to ask me questions. I wanted to come out and tell them. As well as everyone's year had been going, I didn't want to put that on them. I guess I could hold it off for a little longer.

Just long enough to spend more time with him. Once he found out I was pregnant, I knew that he would immediately cut ties with me. If he was seen with me too much, people might get the idea that he was the baby's father. He couldn't have that happen again.

"Page 78, numbers 3-102, multiples of 3. Due next class meeting." And with that, I was shocked out of my thoughts. I quickly jotted that down on my notebook and left the classroom.

The moment I stepped outside the classroom, my mind started to wonder again, but on a memory I so eagerly tried to forget. Now that I was thinking about him, I remember the time he brought me back from the hospital. He tried to kiss me.

Dick Casablancas tried to kiss me, completely sober.

How was I able to block that out of my head so easily? By now I had abandoned the thought that Dick was playing a trick on me. This was lasting WAY to long to be a trick. Spending a whole month with a girl just to get laid? He would spend maybe a night, at most. That was comforting.

And now that my calculus class was over, it was already four in the afternoon.

And Friday night. I smiled to myself.

I, Cindy Mackenzie, was invited to a party. Yes, and at that, it was a beach party about 20 minutes away from here at some rich kid's ocean side house.

Ok, maybe he didn't invite me to invite ME, but it was still to me. If that makes sense.

"_Hey Dick! I am having a party at my place in Neptune. Wanna come this Friday?" A very tall. I repeat FREAKISHLY tal,l tan man asked Dick as we were walking to my Economics class._

"_Yeah sure. What time?"_

"_Come sometime after 7." Then he looked at me and smiled. "Bring your friend too. She is welcome to come." He winked and disappeared around a building._

So yeah, I was cool.

"God I am funny…" I said out loud to myself. I really was fooling myself these days.

Maybe I said that a little too loud.

"You sure are Mackie," I heard before a hand placed itself on my shoulder. Like always, I knew who it was. "Do you always talk to the lord when you get out of Calculus class?"

"Only times when I need to have him forgive me for my sins. The thoughts about killing my teacher are almost unforgivable." We both laughed for a while. The funny thing was that we were both atheists. How ironic.

"So, beach party, tonight at 7. I pick you up at 6:45?" He looked over at me as we walked to my dorm room. His hand never left my shoulder. I liked it that way.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Should I wear anything in particular?" I knew asking this question would get a variety of answers.

"Well, if it were my decision…" He started and grinned. "How about I help you pick an outfit?"

My eyebrow cocked so far up I thought it touched my hairline.

"Help me?... Umm…"

"Come on, it will be fun. I won't watch you dress, if you don't want me too." He winked.

"Well… No… It's just that I don't have the 'cutest' clothing in the world so…"

"Then let me buy you something to wear?" He asked as we stopped outside my dorm room. I bit my lip.

"Come on, I want to buy you something nice. I mean, I got you into this mess of going to a party," He grinned at me. God I loved that.

"Ok, fine. But give me like 30 minutes to put my stuff away and get ready to leave, K?" I smiled up at him, hoping he wouldn't get all weird that I would take so long.

"Sure, I will just go to my room and change and stuff and be back here at like 4:45. Make sure you are here sweet cheeks," He cocked a grin and leaned down and kissed my forehead before turning around and leaving.

This was all getting a little too weird for me.

The first time he ever kissed me… Scratch that. The first time he kissed me, but NEVER on the lips, was about a week ago and I was still getting use to that fact that he did it to me all the time now.

"_You are totally sucking ass at this game girl."_

"_I told you I have never played it before, shut up." I pouted as I dyed again and my side of the screen turned black and a huge GAME OVER text dropped over the screen. _

"_Yeah, that is obvious." He grinned back at me and set down his controller. "Well, that is 25 for the Dickster and let me count..." He pulls out his fingers. "0 for Mac." He laughs. _

"_You are such an ass… You know that right?" I glared at him. We were sitting on the couch right next to each other. I never realized how our thighs were touching and that out elbows never seemed to hit each other._

"_Hey, you are the one that wanted to hang out with me."_

"_Whatever! You forced me to come here! Literally! It was like a kidnapping!"_

"_When a guy is in need of a gaming partner, there is no such word as 'kidnap'." He smiled at me and then laughed. I pushed his shoulder and made him move slightly. Man I was weak._

_We ended up getting into a pushing fight, which resulted later in me falling on the floor between the coffee table and the couch._

_I huffed as I realized my defeat and just laid there on my back. He was still up on the couch laughing at me. He peeked over the side and stared down at my face. He was lying on his stomach._

"_Whatcha doin' down there Mackie?"_

"_You know, just hangin' out, chillin' with my homies." I laughed. I felt so child like. Even if I was talking like a retarded gangster._

"_Sounds fun. Can I join you?" He looked down at me and then his head disappeared out of my sight again._

"_Well, there really isn't…AHHH!" I screamed as I suddenly saw a mass, which I assumed was Dick, roll on top of me. _

_Well, more of fall on top of me but not touch me. His knees landed outside of mine as well as his hands beside my head. _

_He stared down at me with a goofy looking grin on his face. Soon that goofy child grin turned into a smirk and I felt my face grow hot underneath him. His scent was surrounding me and his actually body was hooving over me like a hawk. I was speechless and powerless._

_I only got to blink a few times before he leaned his head down toward me. I was scared and I thought he was going to kiss me. I just shut my eyes. I wasn't going to do the same thing I did last time. I think I wanted it this time. A LOT._

_Before I knew it, his lips touched my cheek and I opened my eyes to look up at him. His head was back up away from me. _

"_Ha, you didn't hit me this time." He laughed, pride laced in it, before sitting back on his heels, which was on my thighs. He was heavier then he looked._

_I almost didn't say anything for fear I was going to say something I would regret._

"_Ready for round 26?" He smiled down at me, before getting up._

"_Yeah…" I softly peeped out before getting up and sitting next to him. I picked up the controller and tried to push out the thought of his lips on mine. Which never seemed to fade._

From then on, he just did those sort of things randomly. And after a while, they really didn't make me embarrassed. Ok, I still got a little red in the face but I had learned to control the urge to just kiss him and finally feel what EVERY other girl got to feel before.

God his presence was seducing me.

But, because of my situation, because of the situation I put myself in with Cassidy, nothing was ever going to happen. Even if I did decide to kiss Dick, other then the fact that he probably didn't feel the same way I did, he would soon find out about the parasite growing inside of me and just as soon break my heart as he quickly stole it.

I don't think my heart could take something like that again. I would easily break.

* * *

I have another chapter and it will be up in the morning when I get up... Ok, so that will be in the afternoon. Laughs AS LONG AS I have at LEAST three reviews by then. OR someone tells me what band sings the song that this chapter is named after. They are older and the lyrics really have nothing to do with this chapter lol. -Grins- If not, I will post it before I go on my vacation, which lasts until Sunday. I stayed up all night for this and the next chapter so :P Review and LOVE THEM!


	12. The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

A/N: Special thanks to my Beta Sasha1! Praise her as well lol.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Most Beautiful Girl in the World**

It was a surprise to him that we were not late. I can imagine how the other girls he brought shopping where, taking hours just to find a single outfit.

It took me less then 30 minutes to find a bikini, shirt, and pair of shorts and with some matching flip flops. He refused to let me pay for it or let me get a few things and use some of my own stuff from back at the dorm.

"Come on Mac, you can just dress in the bathroom at the Chevron." He tried to convince me. "Or, if you like, you can get dressed in my truck." He laughed. "I will shield you from by passers." He grinned, driving us in the direction of the beach. A Chevron was coming into view.

"Fine. Stop there." I mumbled, looking at the huge bag sitting on my lap. While I was trying on the outfits in the stale, Dick opted to go to the jewelry shop to pick out 'a few things'.

A few things my ass. He bought way too much.

Somehow the boy had managed to run to Tiffany's and get some earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace. All of which matched. I hadn't seen them yet, but excitement was building up inside of me. No boy had ever bought me jewelry before. Not even Cassidy. And he was just as rich, maybe even richer than Dick was.

When he pulled over and I got into the Chevron to change, I headed straight for the bathroom as he headed for the beverages. When I got in there I quickly locked the door and took a deep breath.

Everything was going to be ok.

These clothes fit me nicely, even the bikini, and I didn't even look a little pregnant.

I got out each piece of clothing and put it on quickly, not taking the time to look in the mirror again.

The bikini was black with little blue designs on it. It matched my hair this month and covered me perfectly. The shirt he picked out for me was a blue tank top that tied around my neck and was a little shorter than I usually wore. The shorts were black and long, almost caprie, with little drawstrings hanging off the bottom. I had to hand it to Dick, the outfit did look really nice on me.

I reached into the bag and pulled out the jewelry that Dick bought. –Please don't let it cost more then my house does….-

When I opened it I noticed one thing immediately. He hadn't bought me diamonds. He had bought me sapphires. The most beautiful looking blue sapphires I had ever seen in my life. The set was a collection of the necklace, earrings, and bracelet and they all sparkled at me. I almost melted.

I couldn't wear these. I was too afraid I would lose them. Despite what I was telling myself, I started to put them on. The white gold necklace gently hugged my collarbone. It thickened and made shapes where the metal held the gems, as if to form the outline of a heart, but seems to go back in a different direction. It had ten jewels.

Both the bracelet and earrings did the same, the bracelet had 6 gems while the earrings had four.

With the gems shinning against my skin, I felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

I didn't need a dress. I didn't need a crown or a bunch of people looking at me and admiring me. Even though jewelry was never really my thing, these made me feel like the luckiest girl around.

Maybe I really was.

Probably not.

As I basked in the beauty of my new accessories, my phone buzzed in the pocket of my new shorts.

'U like um?'

'I… dont know what 2 say…'

'that is y we text lol'

I laughed at that and rolled my eyes. I pocketed my phone and grabbed my purse-pack (it was not a purse, nor a bag) and my bag with my old clothes in it and saw Dick standing right outside.

"So?" he grinned. "They look awesome on you Mackie. I thought they would."

I stayed still for a few seconds. I wasn't sure if what I was about to do was right, but what could it hurt?

"You know… If you hate me, you could always sell them someday…" he began to laugh before I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. I pressed my face against his chest and closed my eyes. I pulled myself as close to him as I possibly could, considering our height difference. No matter how I was going to feel in a few months with the lost of my youth, he made me feel so good. I had to thank him someway and my words never came out right.

"Your welcome," he grinned, though I didn't see it, and he put his arms around my back and hugged me. He quickly kissed my temple and I pulled away.

"To the party?"

"To the party, Dickie."

* * *

A/N: This is kinda a filler chapter. Just a little quick one before I go on vacation. So I hope you like it and realize the meaning behind why I wrote it. The next one should be up on Monday, if I get home early on Sunday.


	13. No Fucking Way

**A/N:** Got back from vacation LATE and then took a while to write and get beta-ed. Thanks Sashi!! You're amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 13: No Fucking Way**

"Remember, you are my date so don't you dare sneak off with any cute boys. I carry a 22 in my tool box in the back," Dick pointed his thumb behind us. "Big Dick taught me how to shoot it." He grinned, more to himself than me. Wow, he must be proud.

I just shook my head and kept my eye on the road, because I knew that more than half of the time he wasn't. My fingers continuously reached up and played with the dangling earrings that Dick had bought me; I felt that if I didn't check they were there, I would surely lose them.

"And if any boys come up to you and start to creep you out, just holler for me… Ok?" He looked over at me but I wasn't paying attention. "Yo… Earth to Mac? You there?" He poked my shoulder and I turned slowly.

"Yes Dick?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"You got a 22 in the back?"

"…And before that…?"

"… Nope, drawing a blank." I said passively, not really remembering what he had been rambling about.

I was trying to avoid talking to him. For some reason, once the thrill died down, the fact that Dick had bought me jewelry really made me nervous. How had it even come this far? Looking back at all the time that we had spent together, I still could not pinpoint when my transformation happened. How was it that one minute I was hating the mere sight of Dick Casablancas and the next I was going to parties with him wearing clothes and jewelry that HE had bought for me? Even more than that, I was setting myself up for disappointment and heart ache.

Why did I feel like I needed to be around him? Why was I so comfortable? After spending all of middle and high school with the jackass and seeing him turn into a neurotic womanizer, how could I even stand to be around him? Let alone feel at peace? What happened to all that hate? For a moment, I stopped breathing.

I knew why.

I was so caught up in my issues that I never noticed what was going on with my best friend.

Veronica.

Lately she was having trust problems with Logan. Every time I would offer my help she would tell me that she was going to talk it over with him. All seemed fine but she still wouldn't let me in. She was slowly closing herself off from everyone. She didn't even go to my last doctor appointment. As sad as I was, I understood. She needed to take care of her own life first.

Truth be told, the only person out there who was willing to be around me, was willing to be my friend, even though he didn't know that he was taking care of me, was Dick. He was the only one that stuck by me, calling or seeing me everyday. He was the only one that I found I could count on if I called him up for a ride or needed to just sit and hang out.

That fact scared me more then anything.

When we arrived at the beach house, I stepped out of the truck without saying anything. I almost felt bad for even thinking any of that. Dick was my friend now, and no matter what the past had held, I should not judge him by that now. He was no longer that guy.

I hoped.

Dick looked over at me questionably and before he could say anything that would make this more awkward I turned my head and smiled up at him.

"This is going to be so much fun." I pushed out more excitement than I was feeling or wanted to show.

"You think so?" He grinned, obviously feeling satisfied that I was out of whatever trance had had me depressed.

"Hell yeah Dickie! We are gonna have fun and party," I did a little imitation of his dance. He started cracking up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where did you learn those moves?" he grinned.

"Only from the master," I said smugly, winking at him and laughing.

We walked over to the drink area where Dick met up with the guy that had invited us there. He chatted with Dick for a moment and waved at me with a charming smile. Maybe not all of Dick's friends were weirdoes11.

I scanned the beverage table and was having a hard time finding anything that WASN'T alcohol. I sighed and bent down to open up one of the coolers. I grabbed the last Cola that was in there. Before I stood up, there was a small pat on my ass and I glared at the ground. Dick was probably trying to be funny.

"Is that nice butt taken?" I heard from beside me and my heart skipped a little bit. That wasn't Dick's voice.

I stood up straight quickly and shot a look over at him. "Yeah, I own it thank you."

"Ooo, feisty one. Johnny likely." He winked at me and took another drink out of the plastic cup he had in his hand. I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to join up with Dick again when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey hey. Look I am sorry. Just thought you would be into that sort of move. Guess you are weird." He shrugged and smiled at me as he flipped his brown hair over to the side. His bangs reached pass his eyes. If he hadn't had the surfer outfit on, I would almost see him being labeled into the 'emo' stereotype.

"Yeah…" I opened my pop can and looked over at Dick, seeing him still talking to his friend.

"So, you enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Just got here actually." I said casually, trying to pass the time until Dick was done talking. I looked around toward the beach more and saw where the party was really going on. Everyone was away from the house, by the large burning bonfire. It was a short walk12 away from the beverages, which were by the side of the house.

"But it doesn't seem like it's going to be boring." I grinned, realizing that Dick was going to get wasted and I could laugh at him.

"Damn right… So, you wanna…" He started but got cut off by the sound of Dick's voice.

"Hey Mackie! Come over here a second!" and I thanked the god I didn't believe in for saving me. I waved bye to the not-so-sure-if-I-even-liked-him guy and turned to go over to Dick.

"Sup?" I asked, taking a drink of my Coke.

"You remember my friend Dave, right?"

"This is his party right?" I smiled nicely up to him. He was definitely on my cool list, even thought he still kinda creeped me out with his freakish height. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem girl," he smiled at me. "Having fun yet? I saw you talking to John over there. Hope he didn't say anything to annoy you."

Dick shot me a look.

"No no, he was really cool. He helped me find this," I held up my Coke and smiled. It was a lie but it seemed to satisfy the both of them.

"Well, my friend here is a real estate agent. He can get anyone a really good place for a good price." He grinned at me. I just smiled, thinking how ironic that was. I needed to get a house soon. I needed time to settle in and get the hang of things before the baby came. Now I had someone to go to.

"I'm your man. We got a few nice big places opening up here soon." He looked at me and then to Dick. Dick gave him a look that I really couldn't comprehend but then he dropped the subject.

"Well, why don't we go down and join the party?" he smiled and put his arm around me on one side and around Dick on the other. He led us over to the drinks and fixed Dick one.

"Heavy on the alcohol?" He asked Dick. He quickly looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm a gonna get wasted!" He laughed. "Mac, you don't mind driving home right?"

"Well I sure as hell am not letting you drive." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Right on. Fill me up Dave." He held out his cup.

That was only the beginning.

After three cups of Jack Daniels and a lot of dancing around the fire, I pronounced Dick officially wasted. I sat in a camper chair by the fire and laughed as he stood in front of me and did impersonations of George W. Bush. After I laughed so hard I spit out my drink on the sand, he sat down on the chair next to mine and made fun of me. And when I say 'sat down' I mean stumbled and fell into the chair.

"Wow… This is a great party…" he mumbled to me and I smiled at him.

"More than you know Dick… More than you know…" I smiled. Oh, I had stories to tell now. I am glad I asked him to do the mackarena earlier, and recorded it on my phone.

There was a comfortable silence between us and I watched the fire and the people that were still dancing to the music that the stereo was playing. I glanced at my watch and realized that it was already eleven. We had been there for about four hours. What a night.

"You know Mac… When I brought you home from the hospital that one time… I was really scared…" He started and he turned in his chair to look at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"I was a little scared too… You know, waking up in some unknown place… bright light…" I laughed a little. But why was he scared?

"When I found you like that I was all freaked out thinking you had died or something and then I brought you to the doctor and they said you were ok but…" He stopped right then and took another drink. "You didn't look too good Mackie."

I gave him an awkward but gentle smile.

"Then I was all trying to be nice to you and of course you are not going to be all 'Dick, it's ok, I think you're a good guy and everything is cool' but then I was sure that you hated me and it made me sad and then I drove you back to campus and you were all sad looking and I was just going on instinct and…"

"And you tried to kiss me. I know Dick, its ok. I get it. It was just kinda what you do to get a girl all happy and stuff. I know it didn't mean anything…" Though I wished it did.

"But that is the thing Mac… I did want to kiss you. I really did." He deadpanned and I blinked and narrowed my eyebrows.

"Mac…" he scooted his chair closer to me, "I wanted to kiss you because I wanted to be with you, you know? Boyfriend girlfriend and stuff…" He mumbled but I still heard him.

"It's not like I feel like I HAVE to be with you… No… I really like you Mac… You are so cool… and you. Like, don't just want me for my dad's money… I mean, you hardly accept any gifts I give you…" He reached forward and grabbed a hold of the necklace he bought me and ran his thumb over it. "Even though I want to buy you everything in the world to make you happy… To make you forget my stupid brother and EVERYTHING he did to you… Leaving you alone in that hotel… Dying… Getting…"

"Dick. I know what he did to me. I really don't need the reminder." I choked out. I didn't want to talk about it. Two month of therapy didn't do anything; talking to a drunken Dick wouldn't either.

"Mac… You don't get it… I know that you…"

"Dick, I said to drop it." I said coldly as I felt my eyes start to water. I was not going to cry anymore. I put my hand on my stomach and felt the tiny bulge that was coming. I told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore, that I was going to be strong for myself and for my baby.

He opened his mouth to say something again but I wasn't going to have it. I got up and started to walk down the beach and away from the house, away from the party, and away from Dick.

Didn't he understand that I KNEW what went on? He didn't understand that he didn't know everything. He didn't know what Cassidy did to me, physically and mentally. Sure he was feeling something similar but nowhere near what I was feeling. Was he pregnant? Was he unable to ever date anyone his age ever again? I was going to be a MOM for god sakes; no 18 year old boy is ever going to want to date me... I was going to have a kid. How gross.

My eyes continued to water and I knew I couldn't hold it back. Just one more time I would cry before I had to put on a tough act and pretend to love life. I let myself go and broke down. Even though I kept walking I could tell that my steps where small and I wasn't making it very far. Though I knew the party was going on behind me, I felt I had to keep going.

Eventually my legs couldn't take the crying and the walking anymore and they gave out. I fell onto the sand and pulled my knees up to my forehead and wrapped my arms around them.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried but two things went through my head.

Dick liked me. He wanted to be with me and I cried even harder because I knew that sometime tomorrow that he wasn't going to feel that way anyomore.

I knew this because the second thing I decided was that tomorrow I was going to tell all my friends, including Dick, that I was pregnant. I brought one of my arms around and placed it on my stomach and rubbed it softly. They deserved to know and now was the time. The sooner Dick knew, the sooner I could start to get over the hurt in my heart when he left me. Because I was sure that was what he was going to do.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled down to Veronica's name but stopped when I got to 'Mom'. I stared at it for a second and then pressed 'call' and put it up to my ear. I didn't need a friend right now, I needed my mom. I needed to tell her everything and I needed to be with someone.

I didn't have the guts to face Dick again. I never wanted to see him again. Because I knew the more I saw him, the more my heart would ache with pain because I could never be with him.

I was in love with him. In this short time, I had fallen head over heels. But I already knew this, accepted it, and hated it. I was a fool.

"Hello?" I heard from someone sleepy on the other line. I smiled as I recognized the sound of my mom's voice that I never heard anymore.

"Hey mom…" I said.

"Oh, Cindy? How are you?"

"Not too good right now mom…" I sniffed.

"Are you alright? What do you need?" She sounded completely awake now.

"Could you come pick me up? I am at a party in Neptune... On the beach… I'm not really sure where at… But we passed a Chevron…"

"Of course dear… Of course. If you meet me at the Chevron I can take you to your dorm, Okay?" She sounded concerned.

"No mommy, I wanna go home." I started to cry again as I hung up the phone. I slowly picked myself up and looked around and saw I could walk straight up the beach and get to the road. Then just down to the right and I would get to the Chevron and I would go home. I would be safe. Though I have always felt distant from my mom, I just wanted to be with her right now and tell her everything; how stupid I had been, what had happened, and have her comfort me. I didn't care anymore. I needed someone.

I had someone, but he was gone now.

When I reached the gas station I saw my mom's car in the parking lot as she stood outside and looked around for me. She had a brown paper bag in her hand and her keys.

I smiled as I approached her and she gave me a hug.

"I bought us some ice cream and chocolate… And we can talk… about whatever you need…" She pulled away and smiled at me, running her hands through my hair. Her hands landed on my earrings and she looked at me.

"Where in the world did you get these?" She asked, stunned at their beauty.

"It comes with the story," I faintly smiled and she nodded.

* * *

Three hours of telling my mom everything and half my weight in chocolate later, I was safe in my bed at home.

My mom freaked out a little when she found out that I was five months into my pregnancy and the only person I had told was Veronica.

She also cried with me when I told her the story about all the nice things that 'this boy' did for me. She tried to tell me that he would still love me when he found out I was pregnant, but when I finally spilled that it was Dick Casablancas, Cassidy's brother, she understood my thinking. She knew the type of boy he was. She had heard all about him when I was in high school.

In the end, I was happy I had that talk with my mom. I felt so much better to not having to lie to her all the time.

It was the end of November already and Christmas break was just around the corner. I figured I would just ask to take my finals online and stay home until winter quarter began in January. That would give me almost a month before I had to face Dick again.

I rolled over in my bed and sighed as I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled it of my nightstand and saw that I had two text messages. I opened the first one and read that it was Veronica asking where I went.

When I opened the second one my stomach dropped. It was from Dick. I took a deep breath and read it. I couldn't believe what I read, I felt like I was going to die. Whether out of stupidity or surprise.

'Mackie… I saw u leav.  
Just wanted 2 say what u  
wouldnt let me say in person.  
I know Mac, I know what  
Cassidy did. Everything.  
Even about the little Macidy  
that is growing in ur belly.'

No fucking way.

A/N: Tell Mac? Well, he told her :P Just not at the right time. Next chapter is Dick's POV. It will explain a few things. But it might take me a while, I am going to be leaving... again XDD. Sorry all. I will finish this story by the end of summer... I hope.


	14. Maybe This Way, I Can Make Things Right

**A/N: I know right?? It is finally up! Now, I could spend all my time telling you WHY it took me so long but... I figured you would just want to go onto reading. This chapter will help explain what made Dick stick by Mac's side. If you can explain to me WHY that is, I will happily UD faster. . . I hope. **

**This chapter is all un-betaed. ALL THE RETARDEDNESS IS MINE :3. Though my beta was AMAZING, I don't want to over load her with editing my story so she can have a break : lol.**

**Oh, and this story is going to end in about 2-4 chapters... Depending if I do an epilouge or not :). Anyways, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I want to make sure that people are still reading my story!! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Maybe This Way, I Can Make Things Right.**

She would never text me back. I knew that.

It had been almost a week since I told her that I knew she was pregnant with my crazy bro's baby. No matter how many times I would check my phone for her response, none ever came. Every time my phone would vibrate, my heart would jump and I would have a few seconds of hope. Every time I was crushed.

I was so stupid.

I reached my hand in through the shower curtain and turned on the water as cold as it would go. The shower water ran into the bathtub as I slowly slipped off my clothes. I had been drinking way too much tonight and one fast move could send me falling to the floor. The fact that I even trusted myself enough to take a shower was all because of the alcohol.

I guess I didn't really care if I drowned. I kinda deserved it.

I looked into the mirror, as I did every time I found myself naked and NOT on the run, and I didn't see the person I wanted to.

I knew I was good looking. I knew that when I walked down the halls of Hearst that most if not all the women around me were checking me out, maybe even some of the men, those that swung that way. My body was nicely toned and tan while my face was smooth and clear. All together I was desirable and I knew it. Every time I looked I would see this man in the mirror. Not today.

Today I saw a pitiful, lonely creature with a face covered in dry tears and spilled alcohol.

"_Call a cab and I will take you to pick up your truck tomorrow bro… You ok?" I heard on the other end of the phone before I hung up. I feel back into my seat and threw the last of my drink into the fire, which lit up on contact. Just like my one chance with her._

The water hit my back and my body stiffened at the cold. I shivered and put my head under the water trying to make myself feel just a little better. More memories stared to flood my mind. Like my first real decision. One that I screwed up at. Like always.

"_Mac?" I thought to myself as I quickly dropped the garbage bag I had been carrying and walked over to the unconscious body on the ground. Yep, that was Mac. Beaver's girl._

_The only thing I could see myself doing was taking her to the hospital. I wasn't going to have it on me if tomorrow morning the headlines read, "Female College Student Found Dead Outside Pi Sigma House". Our house would be shut down for sure._

_When I finally got to the hospital with her, I told the guys in the emergency room that I found her unconscious outside my house and I didn't know what was wrong. They took her in quickly and as I tried to leave, they held me back, asking questions about who she was, her age, if she was allergic to anything… all that medical bullshit. I was running on four hours of sleep but I tried to be as nice as I was programmed to be._

_A doctor with a clip board kept me in the room where they were examining her. They had her hooked up to heart beating machines and others that I really didn't care to know what they did. They were removing her clothes and that I couldn't ignore._

"_Sir? Could you please tell me her name?" My eyes darted back to him, almost angry._

"_Yeah… Ah Mac… Well that is what they call her…" Shit, did I not know her real name?_

"_Cindy. Cindy Mackenzie." I remember Bev telling me that one night when I questioned him about her. He said "It's Cindy. Cindy Mackenzie. Not Ghost World, Dick"._

"_Her age?"_

"_Uhh…18. Completely legal." I joked. The doctor didn't find it very funny. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he might think I took advantage of her or something._

"_Is she allergic to anything or on any medication?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a 'wow' expression._

"_I wouldn't know. Probably on like anti-depressants…" I shrugged and thought for a second. "She is vegan." I didn't know if that was important but I thought I would add that in. Bev was always taking them to weird restaurants. "Can't you like find this stuff out by her records or something?"_

"_Yes, but we have to know who she is first and a few things about her so we can find her file." The doctor replied as if I should have known that already. I looked back over at Mac and saw one of the doctors under the sheet that covered Mac's now hospital-clothed body, right in-between her legs._

"_Wooow dude! What the hell are you doing? Isn't this a hospital?" I looked at the other doctor with a disgusted look on my face. Sure I had been down there on ladies, but this was a hospital._

"_When you first brought her in here, I immediately ordered a rape kit be done. Since her vitals are fine, they started doing it now. We wanted it done while you were still here. Just in case."_

"_Just in case what... Dude, you think I raped her? Oh yeah, then out of the kindness of my rapist heart I brought her to a hospital?!" I yelled in the doctor's face. "Come on!! This is my brother's girlfriend and…" I was cut off by the other doctor._

"_Dr. Bitner, I think I found the cause. She will be just fine but she probably passed out because she is pregnant." The guy stood up and pulled off his gloves. "And she was never raped as far as I can tell."_

_I froze in place and looked at the doctor that I didn't know the name of. "She is what??"_

"_Sir, please calm down." He looked from me to the other doctor. "It looks at though she is not a virgin, but hardly. If she had sex, it must have been months ago and only a few times at most."_

_Bev? Dude, Ghost World is prego with Bev's kid? No fucking way! I laughed to myself. Wow, he finds his way to fuck up everyone's lives over and over and over again._

"_You said something about how she was your brother's girlfriend…" _

_Then an idea came to me._

_I grinned at the guy. "Yeah, she is my brother's girlfriend, but that doesn't mean he was the only one she slept with," I winked at them. I had to know if it was really Bev's kid or not. I didn't know Mac all too well so I had no idea if she was with anyone else before or after Bev. Most likely not, but I needed to know._

_Dr. Bitner's pager buzzed and he looked up at me. "I have another patient to attend to but I will be back in here when she wakes up. I will order more tests to be done to make sure that is all that is making her sick." He stepped outside of the room and I was alone with the other guy. Now that I looked at him, he looked like an intern, just a beginning doctor. _

_I scanned the room and then at the people outside of it who were busy doing their doctor things, not really paying attention to what was going on in here._

"_So… Can we like have a paternity test or something?" I looked at him._

"_To see if it is yours? Oh course but we can't have it unless we have consent from the mother as well…" I looked at him._

"_Dude, look… Me and her had a one night stand sort of thing… she was still with my brother… As long as I know that it isn't MINE, I know that it is his and I can have that good news for her when she wakes up. Instead of the panic of 'who's my babies daddy?' thing. Get it?"_

"_Yes sir… I understand your problem but…" I guess I had to do this the dirty way._

_I opened up my wallet and started dealing about hundred dollar bills. "300 for the test, put it under a fake name or something, and an extra 300 for you." I handed him the money and grinned as his eyes lit up. "Come on man, I need to know this." _

"_Alright…" He walked over to a drawer next to him and pulled out a cotton swab. "I need to swab your mouth for DNA." He opened the package and looked around to make sure no one was watching through the window. I opened my mouth and he quickly swabbed up the side of my mouth and put the swab in some bag._

"_Now I have to get some from the baby…You need to leave for this. Just go sit in the waiting room and I will tell you when I know. It might take a few hours." He warned me and I shrugged. "I got a Playboy in my truck…" I started walking out. "Name's Dick by the way." And I left._

_Even though I really did have a Playboy in my truck, there was no way I was going to be able to look at that when I was waiting to find out if I was going to have a niece or nephew. So I lied to the doctor, there was NO WAY in hell that the kid was mine, but I knew from CSI that they would be able to tell if the baby was my brothers from my DNA. We would have similar chromosomes or some shit like that._

_What if the kid was Cassidy's? What was Mac going to do about it? Probably abort it. I know she didn't want anything else to do with Beaver after what he did…A kid would just be a constant reminder._

_But what if she did keep it? Was she going to 'tell' me? Was she going to tell my family about it? Get money from us or support or some shit like that?_

_Would my dad help? I mean, he hardly cared about Cassidy in the first place so…a grandkid? Well, I guess visiting hours at the prison do include family…What a sick joke._

_Then again, who was going to father the baby? One answer hit me like a punch in the face._

_I couldn't. Could I?_

_Two hours later a soft voice called out my name in the waiting room._

"_Dick…"_

_I jumped up and followed him into the back room. We passed the room where Mac was supposed to be but she was gone. _

"_We moved her to her own room. She is fine though, don't worry. She should be awake in an hour or two. The doctor is already filling out her paper work for the baby, if she is deciding to keep it."_

"_Cool… So what did you find out?" I was eager to know._

_The man smiled. "Well, you will be happy, I suppose, to know that the baby isn't yours. However, the results do tell us that it would be a sibling of yours… and you said that her boyfriend is your brother…"_

"_So you are positive, right? This is Bev's baby?"_

"_If by 'Bev' you mean your brother, yes. Well, unless you have another brother."  
_

"_No sir. Thanks Doc." I smiled a little at him to make him think I was happy to know this._

_I started to walk back into the waiting room. "Dick… Is your brother going to be happy to hear the news?" I stopped in my tracks._

"_Probably, if he was still alive." I looked over my shoulder with a frown and continued walking. To tell the truth, I wouldn't know. I didn't know him well enough._

_I guess it was decided. I was going to have to be there for Mac. No one else had the time or the money to be there for her. It isn't like I had big plans for my life anyways._

_I laughed to myself as I went back to the waiting room and sat. I hardly knew the girl. Actually, the last time I saw her, I was drunk and said horrible things to her about Beaver. This was just karma, right? After all the things I had done to her, after everything Cassidy did to her, I was going to have to be there to pick up the pieces. The girl I teased and tormented. Yeah, it was going to be SO easy to convince her to let me into her life and to help her with a baby. Nonetheless, a baby of a mass murderer._

_And no matter what I told her, I knew Beaver cared for her. I already felt the same, after he took the nosedive off the Grande, something in me always worried about if she was alright, how she was taking this._

_But there was always the possibility that she would give it up or abort it but she didn't seem the type. If she did, I don't know if these same thoughts would be going through my head or if I would have been out the door already and back at the frat house. That was the place where I could be sleeping and thinking about getting laid and ways to pass my classes with little work. I guess those things weren't as important now. Strange as it is, it just seems like this is the thing I should be doing. Though I hardly know her, though she loathes my guts, and even though the situation that will threw us together is almost tragic, it seems like the right thing to do. _

_And no matter what happened, I just had to stick to that. I had to think about ten years from now when that kid just turns nine years old and he has a smile on his face as he opens his birthday presents. Just like Bev did way back then. _

_And maybe this time I won't be such a screw up. Maybe this way, I can make things right._

* * *

**_A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Whatcha think? Let me know damnit!! :3_**

**Oh, and a couple notes that I made about previous chapter that I wanted to fix :)**

**1. By chapter 8, Mac was done with her STD treatment  
2. Chapter 9: Forgot to put that she had the guy make her Taco Bell vegan. They know each other.  
**

**Oh, and would you be interested in me making a chapter of all the things in this story that are actually part of my life? I didn't know if that would be interesting but I realized that a lot of the way I have things go in this story happened to me. Like Dr. Bitner is my doctor and about the Economics teacher that was not native to America and I would fall asleep 15 minutes into his class everyday 3 lol. Just let me know and please**

**REVIEW. And see if you get the meaning about Dick standing by Mac.**


	15. Operation GMTLU

Chapter 15: Operation GMTLU

_Ok, I screwed that part up. I never was good at the normal human confrontation._

_But then again, if some guy that used to make fun of me and say rude things to me suddenly tried to kiss me, I would probably move away too. Well, if I was a girl._

_Operation: GMTLU- Get Mac to like you: EPIC FAIL_

_Damnit. I always screw up. Even after hours of sitting in the lobby THINKING, (yes, which required much effort) about what I was going to say to Mac to be nice and to get her to even allow me around her, I still came up with shit._

_It sounded good at the time. But I guess I was (and still am) running off of 4 hours of sleep with a slight hangover. Thinking is overrated._

_Not to mention I spent half that time thinking about whether or not I WANTED Mac to keep the baby. Or if I could go through with being a part of the kids life. I mean, the closes thing I ever took 'care' of was my PS3 and XBOX 360 and even those have scratches and violent markings on them. My dogs and goldfish were always feed and taken care of by the maid._

_This could turn out bad._

"_Hey Dick, will you watch the baby for a second?", "Sure thing Mackie." Then five minutes later she comes back and I am watching TV on the couch while the baby is putting a penny in the electric socket. Or face down in the backyard pool._

_There is no way I am safe near children under five._

_Scratch that. Make it ten._

_And how the hell did I think the "sexy- boy- laying- in- driver's- seat- with- stomach- showing" would get me any progress? Even if she wanted to jump me because of my hot body, I don't know if I could let her. Would that trauma do something to the baby?_

_I should Google that when I get home._

_And by the time all the horrors of that morning and afternoon passed, I still didn't find out if she was going to keep the baby or not. I mean, she went into the pharmacy, but I could be over thinking things. I had to be positive._

_So when she showed up at my party, I knew this was the time_

_If I gave her a drink and she took it without question of whether it had alcohol in it, it might be a clue that she got rid of it. If she questioned the content I would definitely have something to look into._

_And of course, she made sure it was just Sprite and went on her marry way. Which was a good sign that if she was pregnant and was committed._

_And holy shit. I'm going to have to find the guy that spilled their drink on Mac. Sadly, I have no idea and never really got the chance to ask Mac which 'douchebag' spilled their drink on her pants._

_But damn, at least I got to talk to her. Even if it was just a little bit. When I saw that it was her that came walking into my room while I was changing, my heart jumped. My heart never jumps… I mean, seriously? My heart does not jump. Nor flutter. Nor get all weird when a chick comes into my room with that cute yet awkward look on her face. _

_Ok, she kinda scared me. Wasn't expecting to see the girl I was trying to dress to impress for standing right there when I was trying on shirts. But I had to act fast._

_And what an idiot I made of myself. Asking her which wouldn't stain with rum on it? COME ON DICK. Jesus fucking Christ. That will impress the vegan, sober girl._

_However, I did get to apologize. I got that in so I am not a total failure._

_Why was it that this girl had such a hold on me that I couldn't ever think of the right things to say to when it really counted?? I was suck a Dick…. Ironic._

_But slowly…. Very slowly I have tried to make her trust me. It hasn't completely been about getting her to love me, or want to be with. I just want her to trust me and except me in her life. _

_I wanna be there for the baby, but more than that, I wanna be there for Mac. Throughout this whole time I have been with her, I have grown more and more attracted to her. Her smile. The little side comments she says to herself when she doesn't think anyone is listening. Everything seems to remind me of her when she is not around. These little candies she likes to eat, girls that have the same hair color as her… When I see people at Starbucks with their laptops out. All these things always remind me of her and I can't get her off my mind._

_And I knew that she was starting to trust me. That she wanted to be around me and that she was comfortable. I had worked really hard at that._

_But want did I go and do? I ruined that. I made her feel uncomfortable enough to run away from me, and then I told her I knew she was pregnant when she hadn't told me. That was really a good sign of trust. Keeping secrets was bad, wasn't it?_

_Now what is she going to think of me? Is she ever going to trust me? Is she going to let me into her life again?_

"What the hell am I going to do, Cassidy?" I thought to myself as I stepped out of the shower I had been in far too long. My whole body was numb. Inside from the alcohol, and outside from the cold.

And for a second I even thought I was going to hear a response. Which was ridiculous. Your brother is dead. And no matter how hard to drink the reality away, when you wake up in the morning he is still going to be gone, your life is still going to suck, and Mac is still going to be carrying his child.

And the effects of your stupid drunken speech are going to be evident when you realize that your one reason for living in out of reach.

* * *

**A/N:....... So yeah... Short but I just realized I had started this chapter forever ago and never finished it.**

**I know I have been away for a LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG time but I am back with two more chapters ready to go. After a few reviews and some motivation, I'll put them up. This story is almost done with so I hope you guys are ready for it :D**

**The next chapter is full of depressing and shock :D~**

**~Tatsuki-Chan**


	16. Unexpected Visitor

A/N: So yeah... New update ^^'  
I was reading threw the story and it was like I was the reader and not the author XD I was like, "No more updates? When the hell is that bitch going to add more?!" Then I realized I was saying that about myself... and I felt kinda retarded XD

Anyways~ Read on. It's short but it's necessary.

**Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Visitor**

When I woke up the next morning, the only sound I could hear was the pounding of my head. I rolled over and groaned as usually and felt around for my ibuprofen bottle that I always keep handy. Even after consuming five or six of them, I rolled back over kept my eyes closed. I knew that opening my eyes to the glaring sun outside the window would only be more torture.

The pounding in my head was followed by the sound of Logan's voice. And what an irritating voice he has.

"Dude, I know how much you love sleeping in that bed, but you got a visitor. And they seem VERY eager to see you…"

Ah, so I was taken to Logan's place at the Grand. What a delight. But who the hell would know I was here? I struggled to get out of bed and found a pair of pants to put on. And as I thought, the light was definitely torture.

When I opened the door I didn't see anyone in the living room but I could hear someone in the kitchen area.

"Yo, Logan… I don't know what you are talking about… And I am really not in the mood for jokes… I have the WORST hang over ever and things last night…" I said while scratching my head, messing it up even more than I already had. Logan exited the kitchen with two cups of coffee. He looked at me and then eyeballed the couch. When I turned around I was confused.

Sitting there was a man I didn't recognize. He looked in his 40's, middle class, and in need of the quality cup of coffee that Logan handed him. The man took it without a second thought and thanked Logan for it. His dark eyes never left the cup until it was half empty and he looked up at me.

"So you're Richard Casablancas." He stated and looked down again. "You are one difficult boy to find, you know that?"

I just continued to stare at him. I wanted to ask him who the fuck he was and why he was looking for me. Maybe he was mistaking me for my father?

"Richard Casablancas is my father. I'm his son Dick." I told him, hoping it was a mistake and he had found the wrong Casablancas. My dad was MIA right now.

"She did say you were a bit of a smart ass." He shook his head. "I don't even know what I am doing here."

"Then maybe you should leave." I said. Now he was pissing me off. Why the hell was he looking for me without even know why?

"Dick… Really... You should listen to him… You won't regret it, I promise bro." Logan seemed certain, so I would hear this guy out. "Go on Sam."

"Who sent you to find me?"

"My wife. Natalie. But I don't understand… Why would she want me to get YOU?"

"You tell me Gramps because I have got a full day today." Which included wallowing in my own sadness and failure. Slowly the events of the night before were really taking an effect. It was hard to stand up.

"For some reason, she is under the impression that you are a good individual. I am here to get your side of the story, decide whether you are worthy of her, and make things better." He listed without specifying anything.

"What is your deal dude? Just fucking tell me what is going on! Seriously, you are just irritating me more and more with your riddles and vague explanations of what I ask! Get on with it!" I was starting to lose my temper. I was so angry right now, not with this guy, just with myself. I wanted him to hurry up with his stupid story and let me go into my room. I needed a beer.

He stood up and got in my face. "…. My daughter was wasting her time… And now my wife is making me waste MY time. What in the world did she ever see in you?"

"What in the hell are you talking about? I thought you were here for your wife?" What is with this guy?

"I am! But it all has to do with my pregnant daughters well being!" He yelled while keeping his stern eyes on me.

I paused. Pregnant?.... "….. What… Who… There is no way I…" I was studdering. Please God don't tell me that this is the father of some girl I knocked up… Oh no…

He grinned to himself. He knew he struck a nerve. "Now do you want to talk about things civilly or do you want to continue screaming in each other's faces?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I somehow melted onto the couch. This… Is the worst thing that could ever happen to me… Not now… I thought I might break down right now. I couldn't have two kids at once…

"Now I know you weren't expecting me of all people to come and confront you about this… but she is really shy and embarrassed right now because…."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep my cool. I started to break down. My head was limp and the tears weren't noticeable with my hair in the way. I started to shake. I couldn't have this. I was going to just curl up in a ball right here and die… I could feel Logan's eyes on me, watching as I crumble away. He had no idea what I was going through right now and he didn't seem at all shocked about this guy being here… He had to know something…

"I'm sorry." I spoke. "I'm so sorry, but I can't." I lifted my head up and looked the man in the eyes. "I'm sure your daughter is a wonderful girl. She is probably far along in her pregnancy because God knows I haven't had sex in months… but I can't do it. I already have someone else who is very important to me… and she is carrying a child that isn't even mine and still… I can't leave her… I'm so sorry…" I sniffed a little and turned away. "You must think I am a horrible person… I promise that I will still be involved in the child's life financially and try to see it when I can… But this woman… she can't do it without me. She needs me. I can't just abandon her when she needs me the most." I wiped my eyes and tried to compose myself.

The room was silent for a moment before I continued.

"And I need her… She's just so great." I laughed to myself lightly. "Even though I am such a jerk she let me be her friend and be close to her. I couldn't live without her… And her child is so important to me… Even if it's my brother's kid… what can he do? He's dead… He can't be the father…" I was more talking to myself then to this stranger. I'd never looked at it in this light before. It used to be all about making her happy and how she needed ME. In reality, I needed her just as much as she needed me. We were going to become like a family and be happy… Finally I was going to have a family to be there for and that would love me back.

The man started to open his mouth to say something. He looked so confused.

"I…. I love her. She doesn't know it yet and I probably screwed every chance of being with her, but no matter what happens I am going to be there for her and the baby every moment I can. I am going to do everything in my power to make us happy."

Both Logan and the man were staring at me before Logan got his trademark shit-eater-grin on his face. He came over, patted me on the shoulder, and walked into his room. I had just had a life changing experience and my best bro was laughing at me. To make it any better, there was a guy here that I was pretty sure was going to deck me in the face. My reinforcement left the scene. Damn, I sure have good friends.

I just closed my eyes and waited for the beating to begin.

Nothing. Not a punch, kick, slap, knee, or head butt was dealt to me. However, I did hear a laugh.

"Kids are so crazy nowadays with love and youth… Damn I miss those days…" He kept laughing all the while patting me on the shoulder. Was that supposed to be comforting?

He stopped laughing but never stopped smiling. "Son, what's the name of this fortunate young woman to have your 'heart'?"

I blinked for a minute. "Mac… Er… Cindy. Cindy MacKenzie. That's the girl." I paused for a second; I didn't even know who it was that I knocked up. "What was your name again dude… I mean, sir?" Not that I knew many last names, but a lot of the chicks I boned had daddy complexes so somewhere in there I might figure out who it is.

He smiled. "My name is Samuel. Samuel MacKenzie." His smile got even bigger. "I am here on behalf of my wife's request to see if the boy my daughter is so fond of is really as great as I have heard he was… minus a few minor details… and worthy of our acceptance. Didn't expect it to be another Casablanca…" He mumbled the last part in distaste. "But hell, whatever makes my baby girl happy. I guess you aren't so bad." He stopped and studied my reaction.

I'm sure it was priceless.

I almost pissed myself. Plain and simple, I was speechless. I hadn't expected to see or talk to Mr. MacKenzie about my feelings for his daughter… hell I didn't expect to tell ANYONE but Mac… And that was only in the process of convincing her to let me back into her life, even if it was just as a friend. I didn't know how to respond to him. I few sounds came out of my mouth but none of them made any sense.

I think the 'I love your daughter' confession to the father was supposed to wait until you asked for permission to marry his daughter… Not randomly in a hotel room while hung over and shirtless.

He laughed. "Calm down boy. This isn't a crucifixion. I just wanted to see your character… But you just spilled it all on the floor. I didn't even have to drill you for it. Did you think I was an ex-girlfriend's dad or something? Because you know, if I was, I would have KILLED you and then asked questions." He grinned. I didn't know how to take that.

"So…. Uh, um….. er… yeah…. Well… uh…. So um… what do… um…."

"Cindy is going through a really rough time right now… Her mother and I know about the pregnancy but other than one time… she won't let either of us in and it's hard for us to see our daughter going through such a hard time alone… She kept mumbling about 'Dick'… Eventually we connected Dick and Casablancas… And went to the local PI in Neptune… His lovely assistant said she knew exactly where you would be…"

Logan. Logan must have talked to Veronica and told her I was here. I'd have to remember to thank her later for that.

"Anyways," he took one last drink from his coffee and stood up. "Here's the address to my house where Mac is currently weeping in." I could have sworn he used that word just to get at me. "When you finally get the balls to talk to her, come anytime." He started walking towards the front door. Before leaving, he turned around and smiled, "But don't be too long, I might change my mind about you."

And with that he left me alone on the couch to wonder in disbelief.

What is the HELL just happened?


End file.
